Never Say Goodbye
by Bonanza and Outsiders Fans
Summary: What will two families do when they find out the truth about two of the kids? What will happen when things go bad?      We're going with the flow on the story. From chapter 10 on is why it's rated the way it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; We don't own anyone from The Outsiders or Bonanza. Even though we wished we did but we don't. We just own our Original Characters.

Rose was sitting in her room on her bed debating what all she should be doing. Then she heard the front door slam shut. She knew someone was in a bad mood but wasn't sure who. She went to the living room and Pony was there, "Hey Pone, everything alright?"

"Yeah I guess, just another day of boring old school," Pony told her with a chuckle.

"Crap school, I totally forgot it was Friday," she simply replied with a sigh.

Pony smiled at her, "Only you Rosie"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Funny, I'm gonna be dead, wait I was sick this morning so that's why I was home."

"What were you sick with?" Pony asked kindly

"I was coughing up a storm and thanks to Dr. Darry I feel a little better," Rose replied then started coughing again.

"You okay? You're not gonna die on me are you?" Pony replied with a laugh.

"I'm fine, just a small cough, and no, I ain't gonna die Pony," Rose said

"Awe that's too bad, I was hoping to get your room" Pony said with a smile on his face

"Funny, not," Rose replied and Darry came inside, "Hey Dar."

"Hey are you feeling' any better?"

"Loads better thanks to the Doctor in the family," Rose joked

Darry smiled, "Remember that for the future."

"Yeah yeah yeah," she called going to her room.

"Lexi, where you going?" Joe called to his sister.

"Out" she said walking to the front door.

"Out where? You know when Pa and them are gone I'm in charge of ya," Joe called to her.

"Oh my Gosh, Congrats! Do you want a medal!" She said with an eye roll

"Whatever, just don't come crying to my when Pa whips ya," he called back and went to his room.

She rolls her eyes... Pouts... then says "Fine! I'm going over to a friend's house!"

"Whatever Alex, go I really don't care, but just mind your manners young lady," he called as he sat down on his bed to do his homework.

"Fine, then when we're done can you pick me up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah just leave the address so I know where to go," he called back

"Ok," She comes out in shorts and a short shirt.

"Oh hell no sis, go change," he orders as he stands up

"Why? I like this outfit!" She pouted

"To damn bad girl, if Pa saw you in that he'd be whipping you from here to Ohio."

She rolled her eyes... "Fine." she walked away, "you suck" she said under her breath. He just rolled his eyes and waited for her to come back out. Hopefully in a better outfit. She came back in Jeans and a longer shirt, and her backpack, smirking. "Are you happy now?"

"It's better, let's go," he said and went to the car and climbed in, waiting for Alex to get in. Alex walked by him and got in the car.

"Which way sis?" he asked sighing as he turned the car on.

"Go up to the second street and take a left," Rose told him.

He did as she told him, "which house?"

She looked... "That one on the right."

He pulled into the driveway and saw three guys and a girl outside. The boys were tossing a football around while the girl looked bored out of her mind, "who are all them?"

"That's Rosie, and I think those are her brothers..." She saw Pony and smiled... "Do you want to meet them?"

"Well of course, I ain't allowing you to come here without me meeting 'em." He smirked towards her.

She smiled... "Well at least it's you and not Adam or dad"

"Yeah really, Dad would lecture 'em all and Adam who knows what he'd do," Joe replied climbing out of the car after shutting the engine off.

She got out and smiled as she saw Rose, "Hey Rosie!"

"It's Rose, not Rosie, Alex," Rose told her with a smile, "whose he?" Rose asked in return even though she knows who he is but acting like she doesn't.

"Oh that's my older brother Joe," Alex said with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm Rose, nice to meet you," Rose told him politely like she was taught to.

Joe smiled at her. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rose."

"Them three weirdo's in the front yard are my brothers, Pony, Soda and Darry," Rose said even though the three brothers of hers were too busy playing football.

Joe nodded, "Which one of them is in charge."

"The tough big one who just got tackled," Rose said with a smile towards Joe. She quickly glanced away and towards her brothers.

"Can I talk to him?" Joe said, not wanting to leave his baby sister alone with someone he didn't know

"Yeah, Darry get over here muscles," Rose called jokingly.

Darry came over, "Um can I help you?" Darry asked the young man standing there. He really didn't notice that someone was there.

"I'm Joe Cartwright, I'm Alexandria's older brother," Joe introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Darrel Curtis, Rosie Posies oldest brother, would you like to come inside for a little bit?" Darry greeted back.

Joe looked at his baby sister, and said "Sure." Darry nodded and lead him inside leaving Rose and Alex outside, Rose sat down on the steps and glanced at the way the boys all went.

"You ok?" Alex said as she sat down beside her

"Huh?" Rose asked in return and turning towards Alex.

"I was wondering if you were okay?" Alex relied back

"Yeah, fine, why?" Rose asked quietly trying to hide the coughing that was building up.

"Well, because you don't look like you're feeling very good,"

"Just a small cold, that's why Darry kept me home today from school," Rose told her friend with a sigh.

Alex nodded her head. "Alright, what's with the sigh? Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset just I'm not sure Alex just tired but we need to work on the project for English and have it done by Monday," Rose replied with a roll of the eyes when she saw Two-Bit and Dallas walking up the streets. A slight smile formed on her face but it disappeared instantly when she saw Kathy and Sylvia with them.

Alex smiled, and was about to say something, when she noticed the smile disappear from Rose's face, "What's wrong?"

"The main tramp of the town is here," Rose quietly said with a roll of the eyes.

Alex smiled, "Ewe, she looks like a tramp," Alex said, looking behind her to make sure Joe hadn't heard her.

"She is, if Dallas turns her down for sex she will go to any other guy that's willing to give her what she wants," Rose replied and Dallas walked up to the porch.

"Well well, well, what do we have here?" Dallas sneered as he opened the Curtis' front gate

"What do you want Dallas?" Rose asked kindly then started coughing and hoped Darry wouldn't drag her but back inside

"Nothing much, just came to hang out at my friends place, you ok?" Dallas asked. Wanting to keep the sincerity out of his voice.

"Oh, well it's my house also there Dally," she joked with a chuckle, "and I'm fine for the hundredth time, why would you even care if I feel good or not?"

"I don't care. I'm bored, so I'm trying to make conversation."

She kept quiet and went to stand up but stumbled from being Dizzy, someone caught her and she glanced back and Alex's brother Joe was there, "um, thanks," she quietly told him with a slight smile.

Alex smiled and smirked... "You ok?"

"I'm fine, again, and um, thanks for playing catch before I fell Joe," Rose replied and hoped her cheeks weren't growing red.

Joe looked, at her. "You sure?" Joe asked

"Sure what, if I'm okay, yeah I am just a little dizzy spell from all the coughing I've done and also because I stood up quickly," Rose replied

Alex looked at her friend and watched her go inside, but walked over to Joe, "what's up Joe?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Be good, if you need a ride home just call and I'll come get you, Dad will kill me and you both if you walked home alone, also use those manners I know you have," Joe told his kid sister.

She smiled, "Manners? What manners? I have no clue what you're talking about?"

Joe chuckled, "sure you don't, if I get a report you were rude I'll tell pa and let him take care of ya."

She was shocked... "Joe... Please... Cut me some slack... Please... please, please?" She begged finally getting on the ground and hugging his leg

"Get your butt up young lady," he said kinda seriously but had a chuckle in his voice also, "Look just behave got it?"

"I can't get up! I'm paralyzed!" She played... knowing how far she could push him. "I'm not a dog, Joe. You can't just tell me to behave. You know me, stuff always slips my mind."

Joe huffed and dragged her to her feet and looked her dead in the eyes, "it's either behave and use the manners you were taught to use or deal with dad and his belt, your choice."

"But dads not here, is he?" She said as she disentangled herself from him. "What did you say to Rose's brother?"

"It doesn't matter what I said to him and plus if I do find out you weren't the polite girl I know you can be I will tell dad and he will get the belt out and it'll be a month of doing all the chores, now behave I gotta get back before pa does get home so I can work on the barn for the new horse."

Alex smiled. "Fine, Hey Joe?" she shouted to him.

"What Alexandria?" Joe called back knowing that she hates being called that.

"Don't call me that Joe... It makes me feel like I am in trouble." She smiled

"Well how about this then Alex, you behave and the horse will be yours instead of mine, Darry will tell me if you're good or not, but honestly it's up to dad to figure it out and plus if you are good, you'll get the surprise Dad has for you."

She smiled. "Deal" She ran up to him and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Joe."

"Love you to Alex, now get inside and behave," he told her and got into his car and drove home.

She smiled and then ran up the steps and went inside the house to join Rose.

Rose glanced up and smiled a weak smile, "want to take the English to my room where we won't be bugged by annoying boys?" Rose asked with a chuckle but was serious at the same time. She knows that the boys will keep bugging her to do something for them even though they can get up and get it on their own. Alex laughed and nodded, and followed her into her room.

"Don't mind the mess," Rose told her friend softly as she picked up the blankets that fell onto the floor.

"Are you kidding, your room is cleaner than mine. At least you can actually see your floor," Alex laughed

"Yeah well with a strict brother like Darry you need to keep it clean," Rose told her and sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall, "so, um, what is our English project? Isn't it a poster for Romeo and Juliet?"

"I think so... I don't remember, I think I was sleeping or something," Alex laughed.

"Yeah you probably were, I'll go ask Pony since he has the same class but a different hour," she got up and went into the living room, "hey Ponyboy do you remember what our English project was for? I think a post for Romeo and Juliet but I'm not sure and Alex was asleep during that time."

"Yes, that's the assignment," Pony yelled and Alex laughed at the truth finally being revealed.

Rose chuckled and went back to her room since she was in the living room and Pony was in the kitchen, "It's a poster," Rose told Alex. Rose quickly opened her English book and found the instructions, "here these are the instructions, I have the paper in my closet, and I guess we have to nominate one of us two to be in the play."

"You know I think this is one time where I wish I would have stayed awake in literature class," Lexi giggled

"Yeah it'll help if you did stay awake Lex but at least you have a good friend like me to help you out, so since I know you can't memorize lines that good I'll be the one we nominate since it's that stupid social Mark being Romeo and no one likes him," Rose replied with a chuckle.

Lexi giggled. "I know I suck at remembering lines, you know I am still waiting for the teacher to call my dad, about me sleeping in class" Lexi giggled.

"She won't trust me, I fell asleep a few times also but she never called Darry she just warns us students about falling asleep, eventually she'll just start sending you to the office and then the school will call," Rose told her with a chuckle, "so I have this small drawing I designed for our poster, if you like it we can use it if not then we can come up with another idea." Rose handed Lexi a drawing that was of the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. It was detailed really well.

"Wow! This is amazing! You really have a true talent! This is sure to get us an A!" Alex said happily.

Rose chuckled a little bit and Dallas came into the room, "howdy ladies," Dallas said making himself comfortable in the chair in Roses room.

Rose rolled her eyes, "So, do you want me to draw it and stuff and then we both put our names on it?" Rose asked Lexi while ignoring Dallas.

"Well My dad always told me that work should always be held in teams, and not just one, and then the other taking all the credit. So why don't I do something, just to even it out?" Lexi asked.

"Okay can you draw flowers?" Rose asked with a smile, "or you could color the night time sky a dark blue and the flowers red since that's the main things colored besides the grass," Rose told her with a smile and glanced at Dallas, "Dally be a sweetheart and get me a glass of orange juice please, also get Lexi one if she wants one."

Dally nodded, "want one Lexis?" Dally asked from the door.

Lexi looked at him. "Yes please," She said. Finally remembering her manners.

"Okay," Dallas said and went to the kitchen.

"so want to do the coloring since your coloring is better than mine?" Rose asked Lexi after Dallas was out of the room.

"Sure... if I can stay inside the lines..." Lexi giggled.

"I know you can girly, you can color better than I can" Rose told her. Dallas came in and handed them each a glass of juice, "thanks Dally."

"Thanks." She took a sip. "So Rose, I was wondering if you liked to ride horses?"

Rose slightly smiled, "a little, haven't been on one in a while."

"Well what if maybe this weekend or whenever you came out to my place, and ride horses?"

"Um, sounds good, I'll talk to Darry about it and maybe tomorrow since its Saturday," Rose replied as she started to make a bigger copy of the picture she drew.

Lexi smiled. "Cool, hey maybe your brothers could come out also, have a little party. Of course, I still need to ask my father." Lexi giggled

"Yeah, maybe and it'll be wise to talk to your dad first also," Rose said with a smile. She glanced up at Dally and saw a worried look in his eyes "Dally, you alright man?" Rose asked kindly still sketching on the poster.

"Oh hold on I need to use the bathroom." Lexi said as she left the room.

Dallas walked in. "Look I'm worried about you hanging out with Lexi. I mean her father sounds pretty strict, and have you met her brothers?"

"I just met Joe, he seemed nice, plus Lex and I have been friends since grade school," Rose told him as he sat down on the bed with her. She was still drawing on her picture.

"Well what about her father, have you met him?"

"Only once when I was younger, he seemed nice then," Rose replied and took a drink from her juice, "Dally, tell me the truth, why are you suddenly worried about who I hang out with?"

"I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You know I, I sort of in a friend sort of way, care about you."

Her cheeks went red a little, "I know you worry, maybe you could tag along also to keep an eye on me?" she suggested.

Dally smiled, "well I did hear a mention of a party tomorrow." He smirked

Rose giggled, "Well I knew that one word would get your attention."

Dallas smiled. "So what does Darry think of this, what's his name Joe?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what Darry thinks since I really haven't had time to talk to him since Lex and I are doing a school project and all, I'll talk to him later on it," Rose replied and Lex came in, "hey took you long enough," she joked to Lex

"Sorry, had to make sure my hair was ok." She smiled and looked over to Dally. "So, Dally what brings you in to Rose's layer?" Lexi smiled

"Just talking to her, later ladies," Dally said and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, Lex, as you can tell, I am almost done already since I already had the small one done and I'm just copying it larger." Rose told her with a smile.

"Cool, so Dally doesn't like me very much does he?" Lexi asked

"He does just shows it in his own tough way is all," Rose replied and put the last few details on to the drawing, leaving the sky, flowers and grass un-touched so Lexi can color them in. Rose finished up the brick work on the house. "Well I have colored pencils if you want to use them, I had a feeling it wouldn't take me long to do this."

Lexi smirked and began to draw on her assigned drawing. "Soooo, do you like anybody in school?"

Rose just shrugged since the one guy she's starting to like is Lexi's brother and the other guy really isn't in school anymore. There's one guy in school she liked but wasn't about to admit she liked a Soc.

She nodded. "How is that, does it look, ok, or like a third grader had a seizure?" Lexi asked

"It's pretty good to be honest, better than my coloring would have been," Rose told her truthfully, "just don't forget to put your name on the back and then I'll put my signature also. Lexi nodded, and signed her name and passed it over to Rose.

Rose signed hers all neatly and chuckled, "now what?" Rose asked.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know... wanna go outside for a walk?"

"Yeah, I just gotta let Darry know that I'm going for a walk," Rose replied and quickly slipped her shoes on. Lexi nodded, and put her shoes on as well and walked out to the living room, to wait for her. Rose followed and went to her oldest brother "Dar Dar?" Rose asked kindly with a sweet smile.

Darry smiled. "What Rosie?"

She chuckled, "well Lex and I were wondering if we be safe if we could take a walk?"

Darry thought and looked over at the two girls. "Fine, be safe and don't stay out very long."

"I'm always safe and knowing Dally and Two-Bit they'll be following far enough behind where we can't see them," Rose told him quietly so Dally and Two-Bit wouldn't hear her.

Lexi smirked. "Well at least they follow where you can't see them. Shoot my brothers, are like literally right behind you, twenty-four seven."

Rose chuckled and went to Lexi, "Let's go girly," Rose said and slipped a jacket on and lead her out the door.

Both girls walked out the door and down the street. "Burr. kind of cold out tonight." Lexi said as she huddled in her jacket. Thankful that Joe made her grab her jacket before they left.

"Yeah but it feels good from the warm day we had," Rose said and glanced back and saw Two-Bit following them, "and we have a shadow."

Lexi smiled. "Why do your brothers and mine, always think we need to be followed?"

Rose shrugged "for protection from hoods?"

She nodded. "Hey you feel like going to a movie?"

Rose whispered to Lexi, "I have another idea, let's get Two-Bit going."

Lexi smiled. "Tell me the plan?"

"Follow my lead, we're going to go into Buck's but we're going straight out the back door and loose him then go find a small party to go to."

"I'm with you all the way." Lexi giggled, feeling alive for the first time.

"So, let's keep walking and head that way and walk up to the door, I'll glance back to see if he's following and what the look on his face is and then we'll head in, get two pop's but hide the label and head out the back door," Rose said quietly. Lexi nodded, and followed her lead

Rose casually walked up to the door of Bucks, glanced back and smirked when she saw Two-Bit turn the corner. He had a look of pissed off mixed with confused. Rose sighed and lightly nodded to Lexi to let her know the plan is started. They went inside, went to a cooler that someone brought and saw two cokes. She grabbed them, popped the tops off and chuckled when Two-Bit came in, "through the crowd and we can lose him," Rose said quietly and took Lexi's hand and led her through the crowd. Lexi's adrenaline was pumping, she loved this.

Two guys walked up to them and Rose chuckled when she recognized them as two guys from Shepard's gang, "Mike, Scott keep Two-Bit busy so we can lose him better," Rose asked and the boys nodded and went to go find Two-Bit, "Gotta love having a hood for a friend who hangs out with those type of guys."

Lexi smiled. "I wouldn't know..." she giggled.

"True," Rose said and dragged her out the back door.

But this time two guys Rose didn't know stopped them. "Hey ladies, how about going upstairs with two men who can tech you all you'll need to know?" one of the guys who were clearly drunk asked.

"Back off man, I have connections and you don't want to mess with me because of who it is," Rose told him being brave.

Lexi smirked and said. "Yeah! Same here!"

The guys both looked over the girls, "you," he pointed to Rose, "who should we be scared of?"

Rose was about to reply when she felt an arm on her shoulders, "Me," she heard Dallas say. The guys stalked away and Rose let a breath she was holding out. Lexi looked at Rose as the color returned to her face and smiled.

Rose went to walk away, grabbing Lexi's hand to drag her also but Dallas tightened his grip on her neck, "what Dallas?"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!" Dallas asked

"We were only trying to lose Two-Bit to prove to everyone we can handle things on our own and don't need a constant babysitter," Rose told him with a sigh.

"Well, we might have to talk to both of your brothers about that."

"Dallas if you promise me you won't mention we were here, and actually just heading to the back door from the second we walked in, I promise to make one night of yours worth the keeping the secret," she told him in a whisper in his ear.

Dallas smiled. "Another time, sweetheart, but I will collect on it." He whispered into her ear.

She kissed him on the cheek, "thanks a bunch Dallas, maybe tomorrow night if we are at the party, in the barn or something?" she suggested wrapping her arms around his neck, even though she wasn't ready to go that far in life yet.

Dallas smiled, "Well I'll drive you two back to the house, unless you want to continue your walk?"

Rose glanced over to Lexi, "Walk more but feel free to be the little protector you always are when I walk." They got out the door and Rose glanced over, "which way?"

"Uhhhhh, that way." She said as she pointed to the left

"Let's go," Rose told her and finally let go of Lexi's hand as they got away from Buck's a ways. Pretty soon Rose was grabbed from behind while another guy stepped in front of Lexi, "what, what do you want?" Rose asked them

"Oh I think you know what we want, two sweet young things, all alone, in the dark" He laughed and looked over to his friend. "Let's show these two what happens when you mess with us."

Rose went to say something but the guy covered her mouth as his other hand was working its way down the front of her skirt. She glanced over and the guy who had Lexi had her mouth covered also. The guy laid Rose down on the ground behind the bushes while the guy who had Lexi did the same. Rose heard footsteps heading their way and she was scared as hell thinking it was someone to help the guys. Lexi had tears coming down her face, and looked over at Rose.

Rose tried to kick the guy that had her to get to her friend but the guy was knocked off her before that happened, then she heard voices, "Rose, Lexi, are you two okay?" the voice of Joe came from the darkness. Rose looked over as Joe picked his sister up and she felt someone pick her up. She glanced and it was Dallas. All Rose could do was nod. Lexi turned to Joe and buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Easy girly, what did you two ladies do to piss them guys off so bad to try that crap?" Joe asked but neither girl answered so Dallas did.

"Well both girls here, went into a bar and were associated by those two. Lexi and Rose said a few words to them, then left, and I guess those two guys followed them'' Dallas said

"A BAR?" Joe shouted a little too loudly

Lexi shook, a 'oh crap' look on her face. Dallas nodded, "Bucks Bar."


	4. Chapter 4

"Joe, don't be harsh on her, it, it was my idea to lose Two-Bit Mathews since he and my brothers and this one constantly think I need to be followed, but now I'm glad Dallas was following," Rose spoke up softly,

"That still doesn't matter!" Joe yelled "You were in a bar!" Joe yelled, shaking a scolding finger at Lexi- "If they weren't here right now I'd!" Lexis crying cut him off.

"Joe, please stop, she didn't want to go in but I dragged her inside," Rose shouted so Lex wouldn't get into too much trouble.

Joe took a breath. "Rose, I know what Lexi is like, she didn't have to follow you inside."

"It wasn't Rose's fault either Joe. I just wanted to be outside, and have some fun." Lexi said

"I took her hand and dragged her inside so we could lose Two-Bit as I said, I hate this all, I'm going home," Rose said and got out of Dally's arms and walked in the direction of her house.

Joe huffed. "Alexandria, you and I are going home, right this minute, and your gonna get an old fashioned talking to!" Joe scolded loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Lexi whined and gave a sad smile to Dally. "Alex! Wait in the car!" Joe said as he took off after Rose. "Rose! Come back here!"

Rose fell to the ground crying, "L-Leave me alone," she cried.

Joe sat with her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, j-just the fact this was all my fault she shouldn't be the one getting into trouble since we-we were just going in and heading out the back door to lose the follower," Rose cried more. Hating the fact she came up with the idea of her and Lexi entering Bucks to get rid of Two-Bit, "Then those guys showed up, Dally chased them off and we left."

"I know you do. But Rose, Alex is her own person, she made a very bad decision tonight, and I will deal with her for that. I don't want you to take all the blame in this, ok? It's not all your fault, both of you made a very bad decision tonight." Joe rubbed her back. "And if it hadn't been for Dally, I might not be talking to you or my sister. I don't blame you sweetheart." Joe said as he kissed the side of her head

She jerked a little, "It's just, I know we shouldn't have even stepped foot in Bucks but I wanted to lose Two-Bit really bad since I knew he'd follow us where ever we went," she told him softly and saw two guys heading their way. She looked back and Dallas already has taken Lexi to the house since the car was gone, "Joe?" she whispered silently.

"What?"

"The, the guys," she pointed with a shakey hand towards two guys heading their way.

Joe stood up and helped her up. "Come on let's get you home." Joe said as he put his arm around her waist as they walked

She glanced back and saw the guys that were heading there way went to Bucks, she chuckled. But suddenly got nervous since she was walking with a guy she likes and he had his arm around her. She was praying he couldn't hear her heart beating fast and hard like it was. She suddenly stopped when she saw a car pulling up to the other side of the street, "um," was all she got out.

Joe turned to look at whose car it was

"Do, do you know who it is?" she asked trying to hide behind him.

Joe looked. "Oh hey Adam, what are you doing over here?"

"just out looking for you and Lexi, who's this cutie you have your arms around?" Adam asked chuckling.

"Oh this is Lexi's friend Rose. She and Lexi had a bit of an altercation with some guys, so I was making sure she got home ok."

Adam cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "Well, I'll let you to finish your walk then and actually I wasn't out looking for you two, I was heading to bucks," Adam said as he got back to his car, "Oh and Joe, play it safe."

"Hey Adam, wait. Can we keep what happened with her and Lexi between us, please?"

"Of course all I know is that you two were out for a walk and Lexi is with some other friends," Adam said with a smile, "by the way you two make a cute couple." He got in the car and headed to Buck's.

"But we're not," was all Rose got out before the guy left. She chuckled and glanced up at Joe, "So wanna walk more instead of going to my house?"

Joe blushed and smiled. "Rose, I would love to, but I have to get Alex home. My father would be going ballistic if she is not there for dinner. But I will take a rain check." Joe said and winked at her.

She chuckled, "Oh, okay, I just didn't feel like heading home right now and dealing with Darry." she told him and they headed to her house. She stopped at the gate and slowly opened it and they went inside, "Please don't yell." she instantly told Darry but got a hug instead.

"Um, I'll see you guys later," Joe said and grabbed Lexi and left the house, "Lexi look, I'm not going to tell pa about this okay."

Lexi was shocked and said. "Why? You usually tell everything I do."

"I just don't feel like listening to PA yell tonight, plus this way you'll owe me one," he told her with a smile on his face.

"So does that mean that I can do whatever I want and you won't tell on me?" Lexi asked hopefully

"not all the time kiddo, just when I'll want something in return," Joe told her as they got to the house.

"Darry?" Rose quietly asked

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idiotic idea of mine," Rose told him.

"Well kiddo, from what I've been told, it wasn't your entire fault."

"Yeah honestly it was Dar, I wanted to get rid of the follower named Two-Bit so her and I could go to a party or something without being followed, then when we started leaving Bucks two guys stepped out and blocked our way, Dallas saved us that time, we started walking again and the same guys jumped us and tried to do stuff, then Joe and Dallas came and saved us," Rose told him, which is the honest truth.

Darry put his head in his hands, and thought what he should do. "Well what do you think I should do Rose?"

"um, allow all of us to hang out with Lexis and her family tomorrow if her dad allows her to have us over and then starting Sunday ground me for a week?" she suggested.

Darry looked up at her. "Are you even sure with this last stunt that her father will even allow you over there."

"Most likely Joe won't say anything Dar, I have a good feeling about it," Rose said and Darry saw the twinkle in her eyes when she said Joe's name.

Darry sighed. "Alright, well then wait for her to call, and if she gets permission, then we can go."

Then the phone rings, now, Rose answers "Hello?"

"Hey Rose it's me"

"Hey Lexi, what's up?"

"Hey so I just wanted to let you know, that I talked to my dad and brothers, about tomorrow. And they said that it was ok."

"Awesome, about when do you want us to show up?" Rose asked kindly.

"Uh, my dad said maybe eleven or twelve."

"Okay one moment, Dar, its Lexi and she said her dad said we could show up about eleven or twelve, which one?" Rose called and heard a faint, noon, "Dar said noon will be fine."

"Cool, cool, hey uh Joe wanted me to remind you to wear jeans tomorrow, so we can go horseback riding"

"Okay, thanks for reminding me I would have worn a skirt if I forgot," Rose said with a slight smile, "But would it be okay if I brought a skirt to change into after we're done riding horses?"

"Yeah sure, I don't care." There was a disturbance on the phone... "Go away! I'm on the phone! You can call her later! Dad! Tell Joe to go away!" Lexi came back on, "sorry Joe was pestering me about the phone."

"Okay, who, who would he want to call?" Rose asked kindly, "and it's fine Soda's trying to take this phone also."

"I don't know, he's just pestering me... wait hold on... what? Dad, I said I would do it later... I'm on the phone... cant it wait... please? Daddy please!" Lexi whined. "Sorry my dad wants me to clean my room before you guys come over, it's like he doesn't understand, and it just defines me."

"It's fine Lex, I should go clean mine also before Boss man here tries to steal the phone to hang it up, but hey I'll call you tomorrow before we come over," Rose told her with a smile when she hears Joe in the background yelling at Lexi to get off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, if we don't kill each other first, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright see you tomorrow," rose said and hung up the phone and saw Darry standing there. He pointed to her room, "I'm going."

"So, what took you so long on the phone?" Joe asks.

"Nothing just talking to a friend, what's it matter to you nosey!"

"I was just wondering; need help cleaning your room?" Joe asks thinking since she owes me already when we're done she will be helping me or I will tell dad.

"No I can do it by myself," Thinking of the things she has hidden in her room

"Alright, but," he said and followed her, "when you're done here, you'll help me with mine or I'll tell dad and whatever happens this weekend will stay between us or Dad will know about tonight," he whispered to her.

she glared and hissed. "Screw you." But went up to her room

He chuckled and followed, "five minutes or dad will know and then that'll mean you won't get to see Ponyboy tomorrow," Joe told her as black mail, "Oh and then you'll be grounded cleaning the pig sty out by yourself." She kept quiet, until Joe uncovered a pack of cigarettes, that had she had been hiding.

"Nice, don't worry I won't tell dad and I'm not mad," Joe said and stuffed them in her top drawer so their dad won't see it.

She was relieved. "Why aren't you mad? Don't you care about me, anymore?"

"I do care sis but I once and while also smoke," he told her.

"Really?"

He nodded and helped her shove stuff under her bed more, "so, when we clean mine, DON'T worry about some of the stuff you find."

Lexi smirked... "OH DAD!" Lexi called out at the top of her lungs, ready to blab on Joe.

He covered her mouth, "don't or I'll call you out on going to Bucks, and plus it's just two packs of smokes in there, nothing else," he lied.

She wiggled... "DAD! JOES TRYIN' TO KILL ME!"

"no I'm not Dad, we're just messing around," Joe called and heard his dad say, "Stop trying to kill her and get into your room and clean it Joe." Joe sighed and went to his own room, "be there in a few seconds since your room is now done." He said and went to his own room and shoved the pocket knife in his dresser and then hid the few condoms he got from a friend in the nightstand drawer.

Lexi huffed and went into his room. "Whatcha hiding Joe?"

"Nothing why?" Joe asked kindly and casually.

"I'm just kidding..." she looked at his dresser, and knew what he was hiding."Oh, here is your book. I took it a few weeks ago and guess it got lost."

He took it, "thanks," was all he said and prayed like hell she wouldn't try to put stuff in his night stands drawer. He'd have a lot of explaining to do. She helps him clean up his room as fast as they can.

"So, we're done, head to your room," he told her stretching out on his bed. She shut his door and went over to her brother Adams room and jumped on his bed, landing next to him

"Hey kid what's up?" Adam asked after jumping a few inches.

"I am so freakin' bored!" She whined

"So am I, wanna go out and wash up the horses or just go feed 'em or something?" Adam asked.

"Are you trying to make me work? Cause dad has tried, and is currently failing." She smiled

"No, I'm not trying to make you work, just figured if you'd help me I'd give ya a few bucks for helping out around here every week," he told her casually.

"That's trying to get me to work... Hey do you think dad will let me and Pony go on a ride together tomorrow?"

"Well, then I guess you won't earn money to buy the clothes you want and just let dad keep picking them out and buying them and he probably will," Adam told her with a grin, "why you got a crush?"

"That's bribery...Okay, I'll help but you have to carry me..." She looked up at him and said. "Yes, he is Soooo hot... Makes my heart beat fast"

He chuckled, "Alright little one, hop onto my back," he said with a smile turning his back to her, "And by the way to much info, oh question, do you think Joe likes Rose?" he asked as he waited.

Lexi jumped onto his back... "How is it too much info, I just want you to know about my sex life." Lexi giggled. "And I think they both really do honestly, truly, almost compatibly, 100 percent, totally like each other."

"You're too young for a sex life there sis, and you think? Man that's all he's been talking about is her," Adam said.

"DARRY!" Rose called for the tenth time.

"What Rose," Darry asked almost annoyed

"Tell your brother named Sodapop to get away from me and to stop bugging me," Rose called from her room where she and Soda were. Soda was picking on her for liking Joe.

Darry smiled. "Soda, why are you picking on her, for liking Joe Cartwright?"

"Not you also," Rose said and covered her head with her pillow.

"Rosie, I like Joe, I think he is a class act. And he knows how to control an out of control kid," Darry laughed, "Honestly, he's a good match for you."

She groaned, got up and shoved the two of them out of her room and shut the door, "leave me alone!" she called with a chuckle.

Darry laughed, and pushed Soda down the hall, "What are you teasing her for, Mr. Love sick puppy"

"I am not a love sick puppy, that's Ponyboy," Soda joked and heard Pony also groan about being picked on.

"Darry?" Rose calls, "Can you come here?"

Darry smiled and went to Rose's room. "what's up kiddo?"

"Just, I'm not sure what shirt to wear tomorrow," Rose spoke up with a chuckle. She has three LOW cut shirts on her bed.

"Uh neither. There problem solved."

"But Darry!" she whined with a smile, "fine how about this one," she holds up a plain pink shirt that has a small ribbon around the waist.

"there that's cute."

"Cute? I don't want to be cute," she told him with a chuckle letting him know she was joking.

"Well too bad, just remember Lexis father is going to be there, so you need to be appropriate."

"I was joking Darry," she told him with a smile and gave him a hug, "so this pair of jeans or this dark blue pair?" she had a pair of white ones and the dark blue ones.

"Your gonna be riding, so go with the dark blue ones."

"Okay," she told him with a smile, since he doesn't know she's hiding a really short skirt in her purse that she's taking.

"So Rose, are you excited about going over to your friends house tomorrow?" Darry asked with a chuckle and a smile

"Yeah, too bad you all gotta be there," she joked with a smile, "but yeah it's cool that we all are going to hang out."

Darry smiled. "So how much do you think Pony likes Lexi?"

"A whole hell of a lot that's all he talks about and all she talks about," Rose replied and sat down at her vanity to work on her hair to get an idea for the next day.

Darry smiled. "Well, if you ask me, we are going to a ranch, so why don't you braid your hair?" Darry suggested

"Nope, braids are for kids," she told him and took the curling iron out and a nice thick curl went down her left side of her face.

Darry shook his head... "You're too young to be wanting to look like that"

"Mom did my hair like this before," she told him with a smile.

Darry smiled. "Why are you doing it tonight?"

"Just to get an idea, I'll be taking a shower here in a few so don't worry," she told him, "Dar, um, Soda told me something and it got me thinking."

"oh and what's that?"

"that out of all of us I have more of a resemblance to mom than anyone else," she told him with a smile trying to hide the tears.

Darry sat down, "Well you do, do you remember, when the accident happened? I came back from the hospital, and all you wanted was my attention. But every time I looked at you I saw mom, Rosie I couldn't look at you for days." Darry said with a sad smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

She sniffled and wiped a tear off her cheek, "I, I know Darry, but, I need to get a shower in," she told him as she went through her dresser and got night time clothes out. She went over and gave Darry a hug, "I love you a lot Darry."

Darry hugged her back, "I know, and I love you a lot too!" Darry smiled, "Hey don't take too long, and Soda still needs to take a shower."

"Alright Darry!" She called and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Darry smiled and went out into the kitchen ready to make dinner

A while later Rose got out of the shower in short shorts and a tight tank top. She sat on the couch with Dally and Soda got up to go to the shower. She got up and went into the kitchen, "I'm not really hungry Dar, I'm just gonna go to bed."

Darry looked at her. "Saving you appetite for tomorrow?"

She nodded and went to her room, "NIGHT!" she called to everyone.

"Night" Everyone responded. Darry smiled and shook his head

She chuckled and crawled into bed after making sure her skirt and tight top were in her purse.

Joe's in the shower when the banging on the door starts up again, "What?" Joe called.

"Says Who!"

"Says me, that's who!" Joe called with a chuckle, "I'm almost done, what do you need to do look good for Pony?"

"My sex life is none of your business! And to answer your question, YES!" She started banging on the door again

"Enough with the sex life young lady, you're too young," her father called from his room. Joe came out of the shower, "there, it's yours."

"Who says I'm too young?"

"I do," her dad said in an ordering voice.

"Well that's not what Pony said last week!" She yelled back.

Her father came from his room and grabbed her roughly by the shirt collar, "you better be joking girl or you will be doing the chores for a month," he told her strictly.

She looked at him for a second, and then smiled. "Dude, dad, of course I'm kidding, chill out"

He chuckled, "get a shower in and go to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow," her father told her.

"Why an early morning?"

"To get the horse's ready, get the yard cleaned up a little bit, and to get the house cleaned up then go shopping for snacks and stuff," he told her.

"Just have Joe and Adam do it!" She said loud enough for them to hear it.

"NO! this party is your idea so you are helping also or grounded for three months," her father called.

"not fair!" She goes in the shower and makes sure she smells really good, then comes out and runs into her dad. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's that girly?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, can Pony and I ride off alone?"

"If I can trust you two alone not to do anything stupid," he told her in reply.

"Well then that's a no." She said with a smile on her face

He just glared at her with the look as if to say, 'say that again I'll get the belt'

She smiled back, and then dropped her eyes... "Hey, dad? Um can Joe and I get the snacks tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'll be helpful so Adam and I can clean the barn and stuff up," he replied.

She smiled. walked out and into Adams room. "Hey Adam, you remember that squirt gun you took away from me last summer?"

"Yes and you're not getting it back," Adam said without looking up from the newspaper he was reading

"Awe please?" Lexi said with a pout

"Nope, now go get your shower in, I need to have a talk with Joe," he said as Joe walked into the room.

"So underappreciated in my time" She said then walked out.

"Hey brother, what's up?" Joe said with a smile as he watched her leave? "What was that about?"

"She's mad since I won't give her, her water gun back, anyways, close the door I need to talk to someone about something," Adam said.

Joe smirked, remembering the water gun incident. Joe closed the door and sat on his brother's bed, "sure what's up?"

"Well, honestly, I just need to make sure that you won't try anything with Rose," Adam told him.

"Adam, dad raised me not to do anything like that, besides, you and pa would beat me black and blue if I did."

He smirked, "not what I mean, if you do, use those condoms I know you have young man," he told him.

Joe smirked embarrassed... "Uh, I'm sorry Adam, I promise I won't"

"Won't use them or have sex?" he asked with a smile knowing he hit a nerve with his brother, "look Joe, I know you like Rose A LOT, but promise me to be safe kiddo."

"I promise Adam..." he told him "Hey shouldn't you be talking to Lexi about this too?"

"That is dad's job, I am not having the sex talk with my little sister," Adam said chuckling, "anyways, and I'll tell dad he might as well have the talk after she gets out of the shower."

Rose was on her bed just laying there relaxing, Darry walks in.

"Hey sit up for a minute; I want to talk to you about something."

Rose slowly sat up with a yawn, "what's up Dar?"

"Look I know you like Joe, but I do not want you to act inappropriate with him, at all."

"Never planned on it, I'm not Two-Bit, Steve or Dallas," she told him softly.

"I know, but sometimes when you are caught up in the moment, things can happen."

"Gosh Darry, I don't plan on having sex until I am married, that I can promise," she told him with a slight smile.

"I know, I just want to make sure, that you know how to behave tomorrow."

"I know Darry, be a lady and slap when needed," she tells him.

He nodded, "And if trouble occurs, just go to his father. He'll sort the boy out for you."

"Or find you, Soda or Dallas, Steve or Two-Bit even, I know or even his brothers," she said in reply.

"Or even his brothers..." Darry smiled

"I said that, can I get some sleep now please?" she asked with a yawn.

Darry smiled, "Good get some sleep we have an early day tomorrow"

"I know," she said half asleep with a yawn.

Darry smiled and walked over to Pony's room to have a talk with him. "pone, I want to talk to you?"

"If it's about Sex, I already know not to have it or try anything," Pony spoke up.

"I know, I just to make sure you know that if Lexi tries anything with you, that you go to her brothers or father, ok. But I also expect you to be a gentleman with her."

"I know Darry and I promise to be a gentleman and not act like Two-Bit," Pony said.

Darry smiled. "Alright, good. Oh and no smoking out there."

"I didn't plan on it Dar," Pony told him.

"Good, alright, hurry up and get to bed; we have an early day tomorrow."

"Alright night Dar," Pony said with a smile and climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day; the party Day;

"Darry, stop!" Rose called as he kept trying to take her makeup bag.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as girl can when doing make-up," she called. Darry smiled. She rolled her eyes and finished her makeup and then did her hair quick like. Darry smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Just put your hair in a pony"

"It's fine like it is with the curls since I have them done," she told him and slipped her tennis shoes on and grabbed her purse.

Everyone piled into the truck/ the trucks bed and headed over to the Cartwright's house.

"Lexi, hurry up and grab the bags of chips," Joe called.

"What bags of what?" Lexi called back

"The bags of chips from the cabinet so we can get the stuff around, everyone should be here soon," Joe called back.

"Oh, okay!" She brought the bags bag... "Uh Joe, I think I accidentally crushed a bag... sorry." He shrugged and then went to his room to get ready, "I need your opinion on my outfit?"

"You're wearing jeans and a t-shirt!" he called

"I know that... but I want to know if it makes me look fat?"

"Of course it doesn't you're skinny as a rail," he called back as he combed his hair.

"Well my mirror says different! You're my brother you have to say that!"

"Then don't pay attention to the damn mirror," Joe called back.

"Well how am I supposed to see myself? Stupid!"

"You're pretty no matter what," Adam told her as he made his way to his room to get changed. "and you don't look fat," Adam said after he got to his room.

"Fine" she fixed her hair and left her room. Then went to Joe's room. she walked in his room, "Whatcha doing'?"

"Getting ready," he replied. She looked up at him and stared."What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just watching.'"

"Then watch someone else," he said, shoved her out the door and closed it, then locked it. He went back to the mirror and fixed his hair more. He then got his cologne out and dabbed a little on himself.

Lexi growled, and went to go bug Adam... "Adam..."

"I'm busy little lady, what's up?" he called through his door.

"I'm bored! Can I come in?"

"One second," he called back and slipped his jeans on then after he had them done up he opened the door, "enter if you dare."She ran in and jumped on his bed... Stood up and started jumping up and down "Sit or get out," he told her.

"No! I'm having fun!" She yelled as she bounced higher

"Get out then, I don't need my bed ruined because of you also, they are here so go greet them," Adam said and saw everyone unload from the truck through his window.

"No I don't wanna get out..."

"Alexandria your friends are here go greet 'em," Pa called from the kitchen, "now young lady."

"But dad- I don't want to yet!"

"To bad, they don't need to be left out there wondering what to do," he called.

She ran to the bathroom and did her makeup and then ran down the stairs and out the door. "Hey Rose!"

"Lexi, hello, well what all to do? and you know my boys, Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny, Dallas, Two-Bit and Steve," she greeted with a giggle.

She giggled. "Hey guys, well welcome to what my brothers and father call The Ponderosa Ranch." She smiled. "Um, just follow me, in the house."

They all nodded and when they got inside Joe glanced at Rose and smiled, she lightly smiled back, "so, what all to do all?" Rose asked kindly.

Lexi looked at her and said. "Well, there's horseback riding, swimming, a BBQ, we have a pool, or the lake, which has a rope swing tied up to it."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I wore my two piece under this, how about the two of us, as in me and you Lexi, go down to the lake?" she asked. She saw Dallas smile and she chuckled, "or all of us maybe?"

Lexi smiled... then looked at Joe."Joe where's Dad, Adam and Hoss at?"

"Out at the horses, let's all head to the lake," Joe said and ran upstairs and changed into his swimming trunks.

Lexi looked at Rose and said... "Come on, let's hurry and go down there."

"Um, okay, I thought it'll be nicer to wait," Rose said not moving from her spot.

"No Way! Come on!" Lexi said as she pulled Rose out the back door and down to the lake.

"Okay, I can walk on my own, you don't need to drag me," Rose said softly.

Lexi smiled "You don't have to if you don't want to, you can wait for everyone else... I'll just get a head start."

"I'm coming sheesh," Rose said and jogged to catch up with Lexi.

Lexi ran passed Adam, and her pa... "Hey Adam, Dad, this is my friend Rose"

"Nice to meet you all," Rose said politely

"Hoss! This is my friend Rose"

Rose glanced over and smiled lightly, "Nice to meet you," Rose said politely, just like her brother has taught her.

They smiled back at her. "We're going down to the lake, so yeah... come on"

Rose followed behind Lexi, "so, let's go swimming," Rose called as she got down to her bikini after they got to the lake.

Lexi followed suit, and took off her clothes down to her bikini and then jumped into the lake

Rose slowly got into the water, she has to get used to it before doing too much swimming.

Lexi re-surfaced and said... "I can't go out to deep without my brothers or dad present, it's like a rule."

"It's fine, I don't go out to deep either since I'm not the best swimmer," Rose said in reply and then all the rest, even Lexi's dad and all three brothers showed up and they all but her dad got into the lake also.

"Hey dad, aren't you coming in?" Lexi shouted to her father.

He shook his head no, "Not right now kiddo, you have fun," he called back and chuckled when Joe dunked Hoss under.

"Lexi," Rose called but it was too late Adam dunked her under before Rose could finish the warning to her.

Lexi popped up and yelled, "You Son Of A-"

"Watch it Alexandria," her pa called to her in a warning tone.

"I didn't say the word Bitch dad!" But covered her mouth quickly... "oops"

"Alex, don't even, one more time you can sit up here by me for rest of the time they are swimming," he told her but chuckled when Rose dunked Lexi under. Rose swam away but got grabbed by Joe to kinda protect her.

Lexi came up sputtering... and splashed at Joe but missed. and got her father wet... "oh shit... Sorry dad!"

"its fine kiddo," he called back letting the swear word slip this time. Rose whispered in Joe's ear "What to do later on?"

Joe smirked, "we can go horseback riding?" Joe offered

"Sounds good, I also brought," she started but stopped what she was saying since Dallas was heading her way, "Don't Dally, you know I can't stand being dunked under." Dallas chuckled and went over to Steve and dunked him instead. Lexi laughed, and went over behind Rose as quietly as she could and dunked both Rose and Joe. Joe swam up but Rose didn't for a moment, when she came up she quickly wrapped her arms around Joe's neck since she's not the best swimmer ever, "you bitch," Rose mumbled. Joe heard her and chuckled. Rose went to the shore and sat by Lexi's dad so she wouldn't get dunked again.

Lexi heard it and said to Joe, "your girl-friends a bitch"

Joe just rolled his eyes, "well you had no right to dunk her like that Alex, especially when she just told Dallas not to do it and she's not my girlfriend," he told her but he and Rose knew the truth that they are dating.

"he's right Lexi," her dad said, "you know better than that."

"Well, I wasn't acting like a bitch! She was!"

"How was she?" Adam asked grabbing Lexi by the back of the neck, 'by not wanting to get dunked?"

"Let me go, asshole! I don't want to get dunked!"

"You won't be Alexandria, now get your ass up here and stay until everyone's done swimming," her father ordered.

"But dad, I don't want to get out."


	8. Chapter 8

"Then mind your language," he told her and glanced at Rose and nodded.

She nodded softly and went back into the lake, "Lexi, I tried warning you when Adam dunked you, that are why I called your name," Rose told her as she swam over to Darry.

Lexi rolled her eyes... not liking getting in trouble in front of everyone... So she swam into shore and up to her father, "Daddy?"

"Yes?" her dad asked kindly as he enjoyed watching his kids enjoy the day.

"I'm sorry, about my language."

"it's alright this time young lady but keep it up you will be grounded for the first week of summer vacation in two months," he told her, "hey all it's getting dark out how about we go get the bon-fire going?" Everyone cheered and climbed out of the lake.

Rose snuck over to Lexi, "I need your help in your room please," she told her after they got to the house. Since Rose had a whole outfit in her purse, including a bra and panties.

"Yes sir." then ran with Rose, up to her room... "What's up?"

"Well, I need help with my hair after I get changed out of these wet clothes, can I step into your closet to get changed? Or is it like mine, piled full?"

"I don't know your taking a big risk" Lexi joked

Rose sighed, "I'll turn my back and do a quick dress," Rose said and quickly took her swim top off, put her bra and shirt on then did a quick take off of her bottoms then slipped her panties and skirt on, "I change fast." Rose said once she was done.

Lexi smiled and changed as well, "Hey Rose?"

"Yeah Lexi," Rose asked as she did her make up to match her outfit which was a short black skirt and a light pink top.

"Look, I'm sorry I dunked you, and that I called you a bitch, my mouth just goes faster than my brain."

"It's fine Lex, you'll always be my best friend even if we do argue sometimes," Rose told her with a smile.

Lexi smiled, "Hey will you go with me? I need to apologize to Joe."

"After my last curl is done," Rose said since she already did one curl and was just about done with the last one. Once it was done she took the curling iron out and smiled when she saw it. She unplugged the curling iron, "let's go and if anyone asks my clothes got wet from me carrying them after getting out of the lake."

Lexi nodded and they went to Joes room, she knocked on the door, "it's open," Joe called.

Lexi came in "Hey, I just wanted to say I was sorry for my behavior down at the lake, and saying that Rose was a bitch to you, and for dunking you."

"its fine sis, just don't do it again, especially when someone says not to okay?" Joe asked as he slipped on his shirt and buttoned it. Rose was in the hall. Lexi didn't' realize she didn't enter at first.

"I know," she said and looked around for Rose... "Umm is Adam mad at me for calling him an asshole?"

Joe just shrugged and left the room and stopped when he saw Rose. The three of them walked downstairs and then outside.

Darry was sitting in a chair talking to Hoss, when he saw Rose. "Hey what are you wearing?"

"Sorry Darry, my jeans are wet and I forgot this was in my purse I thought I grabbed a longer skirt," Rose told him.

Darry eyed her... "Whatever..." Lexi came up and grabbed Rose. "Come on, you have to see this horse."

Rose nodded and sighed as she followed Lexi to the barn but the horse that caught her eye was the pure brown one in the very last stall. "Whose horse is that one?" Rose asked pointing at the black one.

Lexi followed where she was going, "That's Hoss' horse, and his name is Chubby. But we call him chubb", Then She saw Adam sitting in the barn. "Hey, Adam, can I talk to you" Wanting to apologize

Rose went up to the brown horse to let them two talk, "Sure," Adam said and glanced around and the brown and white horse went crazy. Rose went over to it and started petting its nose and it calmed down, "what's up sis?"

Lexi smiled at Rose, and then sat on Adams lap.. "I'm sorry, for calling you a bad name today. I really am sorry." She sad with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry sis and I know you didn't mean it sometimes you talk without thinking," Adam said as he hugged her. Rose was still petting the white horses nose when Joe came in.

Lexi leaned into Adams shoulder... Joe came in and gave Lexi a kiss on her head, and Adam a pat to his back... "She's a beauty ain't she?" Joe said coming up behind Rose

Rose jumped a little, "Yeah, I like this horse a lot," Rose replied as she watched Lexi and Adam leave the barn.

Joe watched them go... "Well this is my horse, her name is Cochise. She's very gentle," Joe told her with a grin.

"Pretty name, and the only reason I'm petting her is she started to go crazy a little and when I touched her nose she seemed to calm down a little and then calmed down more after I was petting her," Rose told him with a smile.

"She has an attitude sometimes," Joe said about the horse, "and a gentile side."

"I noticed she does," Rose said and continued to pet Cochise. A slow song came on the radio that Joe's dad brought outside.

Joe smiled at her as they both pretended to be interested in something else.. Until Cochise head butted Rose into Joe.

Rose stumbled and Joe caught her, "I guess she's telling us we need to dance or something," Rose said jokingly as she looked him in the eyes.

Joe looked down at her, and smiled. "Like I said she is a very sensitive Animal."

"And she's the only one that knows about us dating, well the other horses do but she's the only one that really cares," Rose said as they started to slow dance. She had her left arm on his shoulder and her hand on the back of his neck, his right arm was wrapped around her waist as they held hands with the other two, his left and her right.

Joe smiled down at her. "You have the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen." She smiled up at him really didn't know what to say so she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I knew you had the softest, lips ever." Joe replied.

"Joe, let's go up there and talk and be alone for a while," Rose whispered pointing to the top of the barn. Joe nodded, and helped her up the latter.

Rose climbed up and stretched out on the blanket and felt something attack her toes since she was barefoot, she looked and a little black and white kitten was there, "awe, she's adorable," Rose said lightly petting the kitten.

Joe smiled and picked up another kitten. "Yeah, they are, we got the mom cat as a barn cat, so we don't get mice. But now we have kittens." Joe smiled as the kitten he was holding licked his face, and searched under his shirt collar for food.

"They are adorable," she repeated as she picked up a little scared kitten it tried to get out of her hand but she started lightly humming to it and the kitten lightly kissed her nose, "Do they have names yet?"

Joe thought. "No, we were going to wait, until they were older, so that would be now, I guess" Joe laughed. "You want to name them?"

She shyly smiled, "Um, I don't really know what to name them I see four kittens, is that all?" she asked.

"Well there should be to more." He got up and went over to the corner. "Ah here they are." Joe picked them up, "Come here you little rascals."

"Awe, so seven kittens, hmm, how about Snowflake for this little one since she's an all white baby," Rose said and picked up a black one. Checked to see what sex it was, " a little boy hmmm, how about Midnight?" she asked with a smile.

Joe scooted closer to her and slowly, moved his hand closer and closer until it was on top of hers. A kitten, seeing the slow movement, was instantly drawn to the object. And when Joes hand was on top of hers, the kitten pounced on Joes hand and was playfully attacking it... Joe smiled at her. "Hey! Owe." "Joe laughed," Why you little rascal!" Joe laughed as he flipped the kitten on its back and began to tickle its tummy.

Rose chuckled and stretched out a little and a kitten climbed on her and curled up on her stomach, "hey baby kitty," she said softly and started petting it, "So babe, what to do?" Rose asked Joe.

Joe smiled and laughed. "Well, when it gets darker, my dad is going to get the bonfire going."

"okay, well, it looks like we're not going anywhere's for a while," she joked seeing the kittens all curl up on her and Joe's legs, "since we're a bed a now, is that the mom?" Rose asked pointing to a bigger cat heading their way.

"Oh yeah she is, I think she's just making sure, you won't hurt her kittens." Joe said to her.

Rose chuckled when Mommy let out a meow and all the kittens perked up and ran to her, "well, I guess its bed time for them huh?" Rose asked watching the babies follow mommy and attack her tail as she walked, "so, now we're alone we can talk more about other than kittens ."

Joe laughed, and this time was able to place his hand on top of hers, without a kitten attacking it. She smiled and turned her hand so they could hold hands better. She didn't know what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

(Forewarning, this is why the story is rated the way it is.)

Joe was speechless; he had seen her many times before and held her many times before. But every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. She glanced over and smiled not really sure what to say, she was suddenly nervous to be alone with him. It's not the first time they've been alone with each other but this time she was nervous for some odd reason. Even though they really weren't alone since mommy cat and babies were over on the blanket that's for them. Joe gulped feeling rather nervous himself. Turned to look at the mommy cat and saw her eyeing him. Joe put his hands up in surrender, and smiled at Rose.

"Mommy kitty its fine darling just take care of your babies alright," Rose spoke softly and the mommy cat turned its back on them, "you just gotta be nice to moms and they'll be nice back." Rose joked.

Joe laughed... "Not all moms..." He said

"Well some," she told him in reply. Joe laughed and scooted closer to her. She smiled suddenly the nervousness was going away.

Joe pulled her closer to him. Smiling that devilish smile, he did too well. Then he pulled her in closer and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss knowing how much it'll tick her brothers off and gross out Lexi. Allowing him to lay her down as they kissed the next thing she knew she was looking up at him after the kiss was done. She nervously smiled up at him. Not really sure what to do at that moment of time. Joe looked down at her, not knowing what to do... if he took it too far he would be in trouble with his pa and brothers, as well as Rose's brothers...He just stared back at her and smiled. She really didn't care at the moment what happened. She just wanted to be with him right then and there.

He got on top of her and kissed her, long and passionately. She just smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the alone time with Joe.

"So Rose... Uh... what's been going on with you?" He asked awkwardly not knowing what to talk about with her.

"Just not much really," she replied with a smile, "man it feels good to be away from my brothers and the other guys."

"I know, all the constant checking up, the prying, and the 'Don't do anything you'll regret' jabber." Joe joked

"Yeah really," she replied with a smile. Joe got up turned over on his side, and began to kiss her; he kissed her, then went down to her neck and began kissing her more. This caught her off guard at first but then allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

"Rose, if you want me to stop, I will. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Don't stop and you won't be," she told him with a smile. He smiled, and kissed her more, then slowly started to undo her blouse. She was a little nervous about what was happening but at the same time she kinda wanted it. She giggled a little after her blouse was unbuttoned and he ran his hand down her side.

He kissed her more as he un-buttoned her shirt more. She took a deep breath trying to keep the giggling under control.

Joe looked up at her. "What's so funny" Joe laughed

"You found a ticklish spot is all," she said with a smile.

Joe giggled, and ran his hands over that spot more. She started laughing more then tried to calm herself down before anyone who was out by the barn wouldn't hear her laughing, if anyone was. Joe giggled at her, and took his hands away as he pulled her shirt off. She did a quick un-button on his shirt and took it off him with a smile as she ran her hand down his chest. Joe shivered at her touch. She smiled up at him not really sure what to do, yeah she's heard Dallas, Steve and Two-Bit talk about this type of stuff. But this was her first time so she was nervous of making the wrong move or something. Joe noticed her tense, he was nervous, he didn't want to screw up and ruin hers or his life forever. She relaxed a lot and smiled up at him. Hoping that no one would enter the barn lookin' for them.

Joe smiled as he ran his hands down her flat stomach. She tried not to jerk at the touch, his hand was a little on the cold side but it felt good also. Joe smiled. His hands went lower and lower, all the way to the top of her skirt. She looked him in the eyes and nodded, letting him know she's ready to take that step in life with him. Joe looked back and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. She smiled up at him and waited for a few moments until her skirt was unbuttoned to sit up a little and unbutton and unzip his jeans. Joe smiled as his own pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. Joe let his hands wander up her legs and right up her skirt, feeling her hips; he slowly pulled her skirt down as he kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss allowing his hands to wander where ever they wanted to go. She slowly ran her hands down his chest and slowly started to remove his jeans and underwear.

Joe smiled as he kissed her and relaxed and let her hands do whatever they wanted. She stopped after she felt him against her, remembering that according the three boys she heard talking about sex that the guy loves to do everything.

Joe crawled over her and looked at her... "Are you sure Rose?"

"I'm sure," she told him with a smile.

He nodded. And moved her legs open a little wider. Looking at her, to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She smiled up at him just wanting him at the moment. All she could think of was him, she didn't care about the world at that moment. Joe laid on her for a moment then slid himself into her, and held her close. She let out a sigh as he slid into her, she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their lips met. Not a care in the world.

"I'm bored." Lexi said more to herself than anyone

"You ain't the only one," Pony told her in reply as he sat down on the ground next to her.

She jumped. "Oh hey, you scared, me" She laughed

"Sorry 'bout that, how about we take a walk or something since who knows where Joe and Rose are and Darry and the rest are helping get fire wood around for the bon fire," Pony suggested.

"Sure sounds fun." She said as she got up and walked with Pony. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, you and I could go back to lake?" he suggested. She smiled and nodded as they began to walk down to the lake. After they were away from the rest Pony reached over and took her hand into his hand.

Lexi blushed, but held his hand just as tight, her heart was beating so loud, she was hoping Pony couldn't hear it. He smiled over at her and after they got to the lake he finally made the move to kiss her. Lexi didn't resist the kiss, and moved into it

Pony pulled back, "well let's just sit and talk, since I changed out of my trunks earlier." Lexi giggled and laid back on the shore, close by him and looked up at the stars.

"Man these stars are pretty tonight, but not as pretty as you," Pony spoke up with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

Lexi giggled and leaned into him, "They are very beautiful." Lexi said as she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned his head and they started making out. Lexi smiled and leaned into the kiss falling backwards. He leaned over her placing his left arm around her using the ground to hold his weight so he wouldn't fall onto her.

In the back of Lexi's mind she almost wished he would fall on top of her. But, she just let him take control.

Pony was about to let his body slowly fall on hers but he heard someone walking their way. He quickly rolled back onto his back next to her. He glanced back and saw it was only Dallas and Steve.

Lexi opened her eyes, wondering why he rolled off her, "What's wrong Pony?" Lexi asked.

"Dallas and Steve," he replied then he glanced and watched the two guys for a moment and realized they were just getting more fire wood.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi looked at him... "Well now that they are gone." She said as she climbed onto him and began to kiss him

"Lexi stop, we're only here to hang out not have sex," pony said

"I know... I just want to kiss." Lexi stated

"Well you don't have to be on me to kiss me silly," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so they were on their sides. Lexi looked over at him, and sighed, "you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all."

"What about?" he asked kindly.

"Just about everything, school, how much I hate Literature class." Lexi smirked

"Well how a about a plus side for school, will you be my date to prom?" he asked with a smile.

"To Prom?" she smiled.. "Oh Yes! I would love to!"

"I was hoping so, I was kinda scared you'd say no," he joked with a smile.

Lexi looked up "Of course I wouldn't ever say no to you, Pony." She winked back

Pony smiled and kissed her a soft kiss. He glanced around and saw fire flies dancing above the lake, "that's cool looking," pony said pointing at the fire flies.

"Yeah, they sure make everything more beautiful" Lexi said

"Yeah they do," he replied and heard from behind them, "Lexi, Pony come on back, bon fires going!" From Lexi's dad.

Lexi sighed, she wanted a little more time alone with him. "Ok,"

Pony got up and helped her stand. She smiled and then began the climb to the field the bonfire was in.

Pony smiled back at her and followed her to the bon fire, "has anyone seen Joe and Rose?" Adam asked kindly.

Lexi shook her head. "No I haven't seen them in a while"

"Huh, weird," was all Adam said.

Rose was sound asleep using Joe's shoulder as a pillow. Joe was awake, he was scared. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to use protection. Looking over at Rose she looked to peaceful to disturb. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes and smiled over at Joe.

Joe smiled back at her. "Hey sleepy head."

"Morning, sorry for falling asleep," she replied with a smile.

"What do you mean morning? It's almost dark" Joe laughed

"Just used to saying it when I wake up," she replied with a chuckle, "well we should get dressed and head to the bon fire."

Joe nodded, still nervous if he should tell her or not... "Sounds like a good idea."

She started getting dressed and saw the nervous mixed with worried look in his eyes, "you alright baby?"

She handed him his shorts and felt something in the back pocket. She took it out and it was the non used, still packaged condom, "we forgot it?

Joe's eyes looked at hers... He didn't know what to say... "Oh no!" Joe groaned.

"Baby calm down okay, things like this happen but rust me when I say I have a feeling nothing happened," she told him and straddled his lap, even though they aren't dressed yet.

Joe looked at her... "Are you sure?"

She nodded with a smile and kissed him. Then got off his lap and got dressed, "I'm sure nothing happened, I know plenty of girls who've had sex without protection and none of them became moms."

Joe nodded... and got dressed himself "there we look presentable enough."

"Yeah we do," she told him and kissed him. She wanted to say I love you to him, hell they've been dating long enough but she was scared he wouldn't say it back.

Joe looked at her, and after he kissed her he said. "I love you."

She smiled back, "I love you to Joe." she kissed him then climbed down the ladder to the main area of the barn.

Joe smiled, wrapped his arm around her, and walked to where everyone else was. When they got to where everyone else was they sat down with his arm around her still.

Darry glanced over and smiled, "um do you two have something to tell all of us?" Darry asked.

"Well, uh honestly, we have been dating for three months."

Darry smiled, "well congrats then since we all kinda figured it out by the way you two acted around each other." Joe smiled, not wanting to look in the general direction of Adam or his pa.

Rose felt his arm tighten a little on her shoulder and she glanced over and smiled to let her know to stay calm and no one will know. Joe smiled back, and looked up at the sky. Trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Joe, is everything alright kid brother?" Adam asked kindly sitting down next to Joe. Joe looked over to Adam and smirked but said nothing. Adam gave Joe a questioning look but didn't push the topic anymore. Joe down casted his eyes but did nothing further, just stared into the fire and watched the flames dance. Rose put her hand on his leg and squeezed it a little let him know to calm down and have a good time. Joe smiled at her, and slowly started to relax... just by looking at her all his problems were solved. She smiled at him and Dally could tell something was different about them two but with him liking Rose he kept his mouth shut, even though if he found out what it was he could use it as black mail. But decided against it.

"So, I have a question for everyone," Pa spoke up.

Joe looked over at his father, as did everyone. "What would that be pa?" Joe squeaked out

His pa chuckled, "well how about everyone whose here stay the night, we keep the bon fire going? We'll get the tents out and all, Rose and Lexi can sleep in the top part of the barn."

"Awe why do we get the barn?" Lexi giggled

Her pa shrugged, "then if Rose wants she can half the barn and whoever can have the other half," pa spoke up.

Lexi shrugged and went along with it. Joe looked over to Rose and winked.

She giggled a little wondering what the wink was for, "So, I'll sleep with the horses," Rose said with a smile making everyone chuckle, "doesn't matter to me who sleeps there also."

"I'll sleep there as well," Joe said, mainly to her but loudly enough for all to hear.

"Just make sure young man you stay on your half of the barn, she'll sleep with the kittens and mommy cat, you get the other half then, well how about we all get the tents around and also let them two get pillows and stuff?" Pa spoke up.

"I'll take Rose to the house to gather up pillows and stuff for you four," Dally spoke up.

"Sure, fine with me, just be careful with your driving." Darry said

"Yeah Dally, I don't' wanna die young," Rose joked and gave Joe a hug, be back soon.

Joe smiled and watched her go... "So you and the Cartwright kid, huh?" Dallas said when they got in the truck

"Yeah, so?" Rose replied with a sigh.

"Oh nothing, just thought you'd go for a man, not a boy."


	11. Chapter 11

"He is a man Dallas, look, I know you like me and all but leave me and Joe alone please," she basically begged turning in her seat to face him.

"Did you do anything with him yet?" Dally asked.

"No, I'm waiting to get married before I take that leap in life," she told him. Dallas nodded but didn't say anything, just continued to drive.

"Dally?" she asked kindly with a smile, "why, why are you wondering?"

"Oh nothing, just thought it was weird the kid was acting' so skittish." Dally replied

"All we did was play with the kittens, then talked, I ended up falling asleep using his shoulder so he might have been feeling weird that he slept next to me," she told him and he heard the nervousness in her voice.

Dally looked at her, "Yeah, then why was his shirt inside out?"

"He got hot and took it off," she told him.

Dallas looked at her, "Then why do you look so nervous? Look just be honest, I won't tell Darry, ok?"

She sighed, scared to tell Dally that she and Joe had sex but forgot the protection, "Well, all we did was use our hands."

"Rose, I care about you, I really do. I've done my share of stupid things in the past. But you don't need to lie to me."

"I'm telling the truth Dally," she told him without sounding like she was scared or nervous but failed.

"Then why is your voice making you sound scare?" She shrugged and was happy they were at her house. She got out the instant the wagon was stopped and went to her room.

Dally followed her, "You had sex with him didn't you!"

She didn't answer as she stuffed clothing into a bag. She then took her blankets and wrapped them around the bag and her pillows. She turned to face him and sat on the bed.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to tell Joe's father you had sex, and he made you. You know what his father will do to him?" Dally threatened

"Dallas stop okay, my God why does it even matter to you that Joe and I had unprotected sex?" she asked then realized what she said.

"You had unprotected sex! That boy, I'll kill him!" Dallas grumbled.

"Dallas, please stop okay, it was mostly my idea," Rose told him softly

Dallas shook his head... not knowing what to say. "Are you ready yet?"

"For what sex? Yes I was ready," Rose told him sitting on the bed but he could tell something was wrong.

"No I meant, are you ready to be a mother, and if he even is ready to be a father?"

"Dallas don't we are thinking positive that, that isn't happening," she told him not getting off the bed to go gather up Darry's blankets and the rests stuff.

Dally shook his head, "a lot of people want to think on the brighter side of everything, but you have to be realistic."

"Dallas I know for a fact you and Sylvia had sex without protection and she's never gotten knocked up and plus I know that won't since, I um, I've been on the pill since Joe and I started dating just in case we did go that far," she admitted with a smirk.

She got up and went to Darry's room. She started to gather up the blankets when Dally came in.

Dallas walked up to her, spun her around and kissed her long and hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss more.

Dallas held her more tightly, pulled out of the kiss, threw her on the bed, and held her down while he made out with her. His hand started to run up her skirt. She didn't stop him and allowed his hand to go onto her and finger her.

A while later Rose pulls back, out of breath, "we, we need to head back so they don't worry or come looking for us." Dallas smirked and nodded, and got up.

Rose quickly gathered up Darry's blankets, ran to Pony and Soda's got their blankets and pillows, "Dally Wally, can you help me please?" she called sweetly, needing help carrying everything.

Dallas helped her carry something's and put them in the back of the wagon. "Is that all?"

"Yeah it is," she told him with a smile, "well let's head back, and if Darry or anyone asks just say my pillow wasn't where I last had it so I had to find another one."

Dallas nodded. "Secret is safe with me."

"Good because you never know what'll happen sometime we're alone," she told him and he got the hint she really likes him also. Dallas smiled and winked at her, as they drove. They got back to the bon fire/camp out and Joe ran up to her first.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Joe asked her giving her a hug.

"Oh sorry Baby, we were looking for my pillow since the last place I had it was on my bed but it wasn't, then it took me a while to gather up the rests pillows and blankets," she told him with a smile.

Joe smiled... "I was going crazy, while you were gone... I just feel so horrible about this whole thing... no matter how positively I look at it" Joe vented.

"Baby, trust me I would NEVER cheat on you with someone like Dallas, you are the one for me not him," Rose told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back and said into her ear. "I know I can trust you, I meant about what you and I, um, did."

She chuckled and whispered, "no need to worry, I am a hundred percent positive we won't become you know what's, tell you more later."

Joe nodded... "I just feel like Adam and my Pa know what we did, Rose. I mean I know they don't but it feels like it"

"Baby, stop worrying so much okay," she told him, "wanna help me take my blankets and my pillow up to the bed?" she asked.

Joe nods and agrees to help her take the blankets... Blissfully aware of the stares, Adam and his father were giving them. "Sure, where are we putting these blankets?"

"Remember, I get the part with mommy and kittens?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, if it gets cold you can always bunk in my room." Joe told her.

"No, remember you are sharing the barn with me?" Rose said softly.

"Oh yeah, but still if it gets to cold, we can always bunk in my room"

She nodded and climbed up the ladder, "okay hand them up," she told him stretching for the blankets and stuff. Joe climbed up a little and handed them to her. She took them and started to make the bed, "why don't you go get your blankets and a pillow or are they already on your side of the barn?" she asked.

"I already put them on my side" Joe smiled as he winked at her

She nodded, "well come up and help me please, also so we can talk a little," she said kindly. Joe smiled and climbed up the ladder and sat down next to her.

"So, I do have something I do need to tell you that'll ease your mind a lot," she told him as she stretched out the blanket she was going to be lying on.

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked lying beside her

"Well, ever since we started dating I've been protected from becoming a mom at an early age," she told him.

"So we're safe?" Joe asked her

She nodded with a smile, "yes we are," she said as she laid the last blanket down

Joe let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding. "Good, cause pa would beat me senseless" Joe said

"Darry would me also," she told him and lightly kissed him on the lips, "I love you Joe."

He kissed her back... "I love you more Rose,"

She smiled and started chuckling when she felt her shirt being played with. She looked next to her and saw Snowflake there, "hey sweetie," Rose said picking the kitten up, "I think I might have a cuddle bug, well besides you, tonight." Rose told Joe.

Joe looked at the kitten and smiled...Mischievously... "You know what would be funny? Putting a kitten in Adams bed, so he will have a cuddle bug in his bed,"

"Naw, mommy wouldn't like that idea of one of her kittens missing," Rose told him and suddenly they hear someone walking by the entrance of the barn.

"Little brother are you in here," Hoss called into the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yeah with the kittens and Rose," Joe called back as he went to the ladder so he can see him, "come on up bro."

Hoss smiled and went up to the loft... "Ah, there you are, been looking for you all night," Hoss said as he side hugged his brother and tussled up his hair.

"Hoss come on now," Joe said fixing his hair. Rose chuckled.

Hoss smiled and looked at the little fur ball who jumped on his lap, "Well hello there little guy," Hoss said as he picked the kitten up

"They all are cuties," Rose said shyly.

"Does dad know about these kittens, Joe?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, he said we can keep them here also to help with the mouse control," Joe replied and smiled when he saw Rose leaning against the wall holding the little white kitten she named snowflake.

"Well good, now you remember, that dad said to leave them here," Hoss replied with a chuckle as the kitten he was holding started swatting his chin.

"Well yeah, I'm not letting them out of this area unless Dad says since they belong to his cat," Joe said, "Oh Hoss in case you don't know this is Rose. Soda's sister."

Hoss smiled, "I know who she is little brother, Lexi introduced us earlier."

"Oh right, just making sure since I know how Lexi can be and all," Joe joked.

Hoss raised an eyebrow... "What do you mean by that Joe?"

"Just that sometimes she forgets to introduce someone to the family is all," Joe said and heard a chuckle from Rose. He glanced over and she was playing with a piece of hay with a kitten. Hoss looked at her and smiled.

Rose glanced over and smiled at both the boys, "Well, what all does pa have planned? Just the bon fire?" Joe asked Hoss.

"Well the bon fire, plus Lexi wanted to go for a night swim. Maybe roast s'mores."

"Sounds good, well, we'll be down in a few bro," Joe told him with a smile.

Hoss smiled, "Good, I'll see you later"

Joe and Rose both nodded and watched him climb down the ladder, "so, what to do until we go to the bonfire?" Rose asked Joe.

"Oh I don't know, we could play with the kittens," he replied. She shrugged and hoped he couldn't tell that something was bothering her.

Joe sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Just tired," she replied with a yawn, "and I don't know, just wanting to be away from everyone, I feel like they all are gonna start with lecturing us or something."

"Don't worry about it, like you were telling me. Just think positive. And if they do, who cares, just walk away."

"I can't just walk away from Darry, then he'll know something went on between us and then we'd have to not be alone together," she told him and watched the kittens all run to mommy when she meowed for them.

Joe looked, "Yeah my dad and brothers won't be so happy either." Joe sighed, "It'll be like pulling a band aid. It's best to just rip it off quick then to slowly pull at it"

"I'm not telling them Joe, there's no way in living hell I'll tell my family what we did today, just not yet," she replied as she stretched out on the bed she made.

"Who says were gonna tell? I prefer to live" Joe joked, "If we don't come down they'll think something is up. Besides, we know you won't get pregnant, so there is really nothing to lie about, or even worry about."

"I know, I know," she joked with a smile, kissed him lightly and then said, "Well, let's go down there; if they ask we were playing with the kittens." She let him climb down first, forgetting she was in a short skirt.

Joe looked up to help and smiled... "Take your time; I have a lovely view from down here." Joe teased

"Funny babe," she said and climbed down quickly, slipping on the third from bottom step.

Joe reached and caught her. Joe smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just lost my footing was all, thanks for catching me," she said turning in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

Joe pulled her close and kissed her, enjoying the moment, savoring her lips, and caught up in pure enjoyment, his hands began to move lower, and lower. Then he hears a throat clear from behind them. Joe hears a noise, but is too caught up in the moment to care.

"Um Joe, I don't think you want to go any further," the voice of Darry says from behind them. Joe's eyes opened wide, he gulped and turned towards the voice. They both look over and see Darry and Joe's dad standing there. Rose was quiet.

Joe saw his father and gulped, he saw her brother. 'Oh no' he thought to himself

"What do you think is going on here?" Ben spoke up.

"Uh I don't know pa, what do you think is going on here?" Joe asked with a smirk.

His dad glared, "get out to the bon fire, I bet Darry needs talking to Rose," Ben ordered.

"Yes sir," Joe said as he booked it out of the barn.

"What was that 'bout? " Darry said

"We were only kissing Dar," Rose said as she sat on a bale of hay for the horses.

"Oh yeah that looked so innocently like a kiss! His tongue was down your throat! And his hands were doing a little innocent traveling of their own!" Darry yelled.

"DARREL please hear me out," Rose called back

"Explain yourself then," he ordered her.

"I swear it wasn't going to any further, you know I'm not ready for that step in life until I'm married, I was honestly about to move his hands up onto my back where they were meant to be," Rose replied.

Darry looked at her, "Really? So why did you look so comfortable when he had his hands where they were?"

"I honestly was going to move them Darry, I'm not like the sluts Dallas date," Rose told him bitterly.

Darry paced back and forth... "How do I know you aren't Rosemary?"

Rose was shocked and the tears built up in her eyes, "Because I know when to say stop and Joe's the only guy I've dated."

Darry shook his head. "Alright I'm sorry Rosie, c'mere" Darry held his arms open for a hug. She stayed where she was, still upset he said that to her. "Rosie, darlin' I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted you to stay little Rosie for a long time, and seeing you kissing him, kinda startled me."

She chuckled a little, "I know, I'm sorry Dar-Dar," she told him as she got up and hugged him, "can, can I tell you something?"

"Anything Rosie"

"I, I honestly think I'm in love with Joe," she told him softly

"Well then, I will be needing to have a talk with him then, assuming his father is going to leave enough for me to talk to." Darry joked

"Dar," she whined a little.

"What?" he asked in reply.

"Don't go talking to him about sex or anything, I already told him I wanna wait until I'm married," she told him with a smile.

"Look kiddo, I'm not going to, that's not my place, that's his father's place." Darry sighed. "Mr. Cartwright is pretty upset about what he saw in the behavior and actions of his son."

"I know, but as I said, I was going to move his hands," Rose told him and led him out the barn and saw Joe and his father talking.

"Explain yourself this instant boy!" Ben hissed

"We were just kissing Pa, nothing else was gonna happen," Joe spoke.

"Joseph, you and I have had this talk multiple times, have we not!" Ben scolded

"Yes sir, we have but as I said nothing else was going to happen," Joe explained again, "as we were kissing and my hands went down she let out a soft no to me and I was just about to move them back to her back," Joe told him.

Ben stood shaking his head. "Joseph, I know you probably had good intentions. But I am very disappointed in you." Ben told him.

"I love her pa," Joe suddenly spoke up.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben stopped. "Regardless if you love her or not, from now on, if you want to go alone somewhere, you will have a chaperone. Until I feel you can conduct yourself properly, do you understand?"

Joe nodded at him, "Pa, can, Can I ask you something?"

"What son?"

"When you proposed to Ma, how did you do it?" Joe asked softly.

Ben eyed him. "Joe you're far too young to be thinking of that stuff."

"I was just wondering pa is all," he said and left his pa standing there. He went over and sat down next to Adam.

Ben shook his head as he walked away. "What is the matter with youth today?" He asked himself

Rose got up and went over to Mr. Cartwright, "Um, may, may I talk to you please sir?" she asked kindly and shyly.

Ben turned around and looked at her. "Of course young lady,"

She chuckled, and lead him away from everyone, "I, I'm sorry," was the first thing that came from her mouth.

Ben looked at her. "For what dear?"

"Um," she suddenly got nervous around him, "for what went on when you, you saw us." was all she got out and hoped he understood.

"Well I appreciate the apology" He said as he patted her shoulder, "But Joseph knows how to conduct himself, and he clearly did not do as he was taught."

"I, I know sir, just, don't get to mad at him please, I, I mean," she stopped with a sigh, "we've kissed before, each time I swore up and down we'd be caught since we both were raised not to hide stuff."

Ben smiled. "Well that's good to know, although Joseph does his fair share of hiding things"

She chuckled, "No offence sir, but most men do."

Ben smiled, "Well are you ready to join the bonfire?"

"I'll be there in a few," she said softly.

Ben smiled and walked out of the barn

Rose sighed and prayed no one would bug her at the moment. She has some thinking to do.

Ben walked out to the bonfire, as he passed Joe he gave him a whack to the back of the head, playfully.

Joe chuckled and ran past his pa and playfully hit him back and then sat down on the ground by the bon fire.

Two-Bit walked in the barn and saw the look in Roses eyes, "Why do ya look so sad Rosie?"

She shrugged. "Just am," she replied

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"About what Two-Bit?" she asked confused. Not really thinking straight since she has a LOT on her mind.

"About what's bothering you so much?"

"Well," she stopped and glanced to see if anyone was there but didn't finish even though no one was around but her and him. Two-Bit waited

She glanced at him and he saw the worried look in her eyes, "Can, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure" he said

"Well, um, things kinda did happen between Joe and I and truthfully, in an odd way, I'm happy it did," she told him softly as she looked at the ground.

"What kind of things?"

"Like stuff you and Kathy do when alone and caught up in the moment or the stuff that happens in rooms at Bucks," she said softly.

He thought... "You two had sex?"

She shyly nodded, "yeah."

"Were you, uh- did you two use Uhhhhh-" He babbled

She laughed, "Damn Two-Bit spit it out," she joked but never answered the question.

"Did he use protection?" Two-Bit asked finally

She looked away and shyly said, "No, but I've been um, damn how to I tell a good friend this?" she asked

"You can tell me."

"Don't tell Darry please, but I've been on the pill ever since Joe and I started dating," she told him softly.

Two-Bit was shocked but nodded. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Good," she said softly, "Two-Bit, how can you and Kathy have such a great relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two hardly fight, you came right out and told everyone and it seems like she's always on your mind," she replied.

"Well I love her" he said simply

"And I love Joe but we've had a few arguments over the months and he's the one who wanted to keep us a secret this long," she told him in reply.

He nodded. "Well does he know your telling me about you two having sex?"

"No, he doesn't, he really doesn't want anyone to know but I needed to tell someone," she replied.

He nodded. "So how about I tell his brother Hoss, about this, and tell him not to tell anyone. From what I've seen he's the gentle one."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She stuttered

He rolled his eyes. "Would you just trust me? Because by looking at his actions, he's bursting at the seams to tell someone."

"Fine," she told him softly.

"Or why don't you give Joe permission to tell either his father or Brothers"

"Oh hell no, I am not letting his father know, I don't want Joe to die, so go talk to Hoss about it and I'll talk to Joe," she told him.

Two-Bit nodded and walked out the door to find Hoss

Two-Bit found Hoss "Hoss can I talk to you for a second"

"Sure what's up Two-Bit?"Hoss asked in reply.

"Um can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Hoss said and lead Two-Bit into the house and to the living room, "what's up?"

"Uh I really don't know how to say this but apparently, Joe and Rose, uh had unprotected sex"

"They what?" Hoss asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I, I talked to Rose and she just admitted they had unprotected sex, but she also told me she's been on the pill since they started dating," Two-Bit casually told him.

"That boy! I swear I'll kill him" Hoss hissed

"Calm down just talk to him casually for Roses sake she's scared as hell right now," Two-Bit told him

Hoss took a deep breath. "Just make sure my father and older brother don't hear about this"

"They won't I can promise that," Two-Bit said with a smile.

"Joseph, come here" Hoss said to him

Joe slowly went over to him, "yeah?"

"You and I need to talk"

"About?" she asked.

"oh I think you know Joseph"

Joes eyes went huge, "how-how do you know?" he asked worriedly.

Hoss glared at him. "I am very disappointed Joseph"

Joe huffed and dragged Hoss where they could talk alone, "I'm sorry," was the first words out of his mouth. Hoss slapped Joe upside his head. "Damn it Hoss," Joe said harshly.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoss smacked him again" Language!"

He cursed under his breath, "Look, I am sorry she and I sex okay," he told him.

Hoss sighed... "Look Joe, I promise not to tell Adam and Pa ok, however, you will be by my side, twenty-four-seven."

"Aright, so what about the sleeping tonight, Rose was gonna sleep in the loft and I ain't allowing her to be alone," Joe said

"Two-Bit, Darry, and Adam were gonna sleep in the barn ok"

"Pa already said it was alright if I slept on the other side of the loft," Joe said

"But Pa doesn't know about what you have done... You sleep in the barn tonight and he will"

Joe glared, "I ain't leaving Rose with Two-Bit and Adam specially when there's been bob cat sightings," Joe said angrily, "Fine she'll be in my room instead."

"No! She won't be, Joseph obey me or I will have Pa up here so fast it will make your head spin!"

Joe glared daggers at him, "I'm going to my room if my lady needs to talk I'll be there." he went to his room and ignored the worried look on Rose's face. Hoss glared, and was tempted to tell his Pa about Joseph.

Rose walked up to Hoss, "what, what went on?" she asked.

"Nothing that should make you worry" Hoss replied

"If it's about him and I then it does," Rose sternly told him.

"Rose, I know about what happened to you and Joseph, and it's not acceptable in my family. I am not going to tell my Pa, but I need to teach Joe the error of what he had done. So just for tonight, you two are going to be separated."

"That's fine with me to be honest, I know how a guys mind works, so it's fine with me as long as I ain't alone in the barn," she told him and chuckled, "Hoss, is it true, there's been a bob cat or something like that wandering around?"

"Yes it is, he's been around the ranch, but hasn't strayed too close to here. Even if it does we are all ready for it. And I thought you and Lexi were sleeping in the barn?"

"I'm not sure anymore, she seems to interested in other things then hanging out with me, Hoss can you and I take a walk to the lake and talk alone?" she asked.

"Well, I can talk to her for ya?" Hoss said as he and she started to walk out the door to the lake

"No, it's fine, I really don't mind the being alone when friends want to hang out," she replied.

"Well I do, you should go talk to her"

"Naw it's fine Hoss, um, the reason I wanted to talk to you is I'm kinda worried about Joe and I," she told him.

"Why are you worried?"

"Ever since you know what he's been acting oddly," she told him.

Hoss nodded. "I think he was afraid that he would get caught."

"Not that I mean he hardly looks at me right now and I went to talk to him a while ago and he walked away from me," rose told him.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"You wouldn't mind would you?" she asked once they reached the lake. She sat down with a sigh.

Hoss sat down beside her "Nah I'd be happy to" he smiled at her and bumped her with his shoulder

She chuckled and lightly pushed him back.

Hoss smiled. "So, is he treating you good?"

"Yeah, except the few times he ignores me over something and won't talk to me about it," she told him.

"So he's acting a little childish?"

"Just when he's mad about something," she said, "but other than that everything's fine between us."

"Why are you talking about me?" Joe said coming behind them causing them to jump

"Hoss was asking if you're treating me right is all babe," Rose told him with a smile.

Joe glared at her..."Hey now Joseph there's no call for that!" Hoss scolded... "Of course I treat her right Hoss," Joe told him with a slight smile.

Rose got up and went over to Joe, "Babe is everything alright?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just can't believe how stupid I was" Joe confessed

"Stupid? Baby you're not stupid alright," she told him calmly.

"Yeah Joseph it was a mistake, a stupid mistake. But you're not stupid! Don't ever let me hear you say that again" Hoss said. Rose flinched a little at the tone of his voice but looked up at Joe and kissed him on the lips.

Joe loved the surprise of the kiss. "I'm sorry Rose."

"It's alright Joey, just when you need to talk find me alright," she told him with a smile forgetting Hoss was there. Hoss cleared his throat.

She jumped and looked over at him and smiled, "Oh Hoss want a kiss also?" she joked.

Hoss smirked. "I guess I won't be completely calmed down until I explain my actions to my father." Joe said with his head down

"Joe, not tonight alright, I would like to spend more time with you before you get a whooping," she told him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

Joe looked shocked..."How did you- Hoss did you tell her what Pa would do?" he looked at her. "Hey what's with the tears?"

Hoss shook his head no, "No he didn't tell me, just a guess and the tears are for the fact that I don't want you to get hurt is all and the fact when I stood up I twisted wrong a little, but I'm fine, how about we sit here, where Hoss can see us and just hang out for a while?" she asked.

Joe nodded and Hoss nodded giving permission. "So when I tell my Pa are you gonna tell Darry?"

"I, I'm scared to," she told him as they sat down away from Hoss but close so he can see them.

"How about if we tell them together?" Joe asked

Her eyes went huge and she shook her head no, "I'll be dead if I told my older brother I had sex without protection," she told him.

"Well I'm telling my father?"

They hear a throat clear from behind them, they turn and see Ben and Darry both pissed off about it all, "what did you two say?" Darry asked.

Joe gulped. "Say about what? I don't remember saying anything? Rose do you?"

"Um, Darry, Ben, we need to talk to you," Rose said and glanced at Joe, "we, we um," Rose started.

Then heard Darry say, "We heard you, Rosemary Marie Curtis how dare you have un-protected sex with a boy!"

Joe gulped and slowly began to leave the scene. Ben stopped him by grabbing his arm and glared at him. No one knew what to say at the moment.

Joe was afraid. "Well gee she forced me to!" Joe accidentally blurted out

Rose slapped him and ran to the barn upset Joe even said that

Joe put his head down and felt like a total jerk. "Darry, Pa, it wasn't her fault. It was mine," Joe confessed.

Dallas heard yelling and went to check it out and ran smack into Rose.

Darry was too pissed to think so he just walked away. Rose looked up at Dallas the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked.

"Joe," was all she got out she was crying that hard.

"What did he do?" Dally asked getting mad not knowing if Joe hit her or what.

"Dar, Dar and his pa heard us talking about what he and I did and he blurted out that I forced him to do it," Rose cried.

"Why do you think he threw you under the bus?"

She shrugged and sighed as she went to the barn. Dally follows.

"You know, he's probably sorry he did it?"

"I don't know I slapped him than ran, I didn't mean to slap him it just hurt when he said that," Rose cried.

Dally laughed knowing how bad a slap of hers hurts. "Well I don't think he'll be feeling the slap. His pa just dragged him into the house."

Her eyes went huge, "damn it," she whispered and left the barn and got grabbed by Darry.


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes went huge, "Darry?" she asked upset.

He didn't know what to say... "You and I need to talk."

She nodded and let him drag her where they'll be alone. She sat on a stump since they went into the woods.

"I know what Joe said wasn't true, that you were both equal and willing" she just stayed quiet, "But why would you lie to me about it?"

"You never asked me," she softly told him.

"Sweetheart, you told me that you were going to wait until after you were married."

"I wanted to, we were kissing and then the next thing I knew we were undressed, like I wasn't even there or something like that," she told him.

Darry nodded. "You should never be afraid to tell me when you've made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes; they deal with the consequences and learn from them."

"Darry can I tell you something and you not be mad?" she asked.

"You can tell me."

"Well honestly you will not have to worry about being an uncle," she told him hoping that he'll get the point.

"But I thought it was unprotected?" Darry asked

"It was," she said.

"So how- Are you on the pill?"

She nodded not wanting to say the word, "Are you mad?" Rose asked.

Darry sighed... "I was at first, but not anymore. Upset, but not mad."

"I mean you're not mad I'm on the pill without you knowing?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Sylvia, she had three cases and gets three a month so she's been giving me a month's worth," she told him, "Well each month she does."

"Well I'll talk to her... I would prefer it if you saw a real doctor."

"Dar, I won't need them anymore, this was the only time for us," she told him.

Darry nodded, "Good, now how about you and I get out of here,"

She sighed and slowly followed him. They got to the bon fire and saw Joe standing. She slowly went over to him, "Joe, can, can we talk?" she asked. Joe nodded and slowly and painfully walked over to her. She took him to the barn, "he hit you didn't he?" she asked. Joe avoided eye contact, embarrassed that she knew what happened. "Baby, look, the reason I needed to talk to you is to let you know what happened between us with the whole sex thing is the one and only time until we're married," she said quickly avoiding the topic of his pa hitting him.

Joe nodded. "Sounds good to me, cause I don't think I'll be laying on my back until then."

"You're not the one lying on their back silly," she joked with a smile and lightly placed her arms around his neck, "I do love you a lot."

Joe snorted, "I mean in the general term of it." The motion of him straightening his back caused him to wince... "Owe." He hunched over and smiled at her

"I hate seeing you in pain," she told him with a smile.

"Rosemary Curtis... Will you marry me?" Joe asked her

Her eyes went huge, "Uh, yes," she told him with a smile.

Joe smiled, and went to twirl her around, but a sudden pain in his backside, stopped him from doing it. "Uhhhhh!" Joe squealed as he tried to rub the sting away.

"Baby, do you need a back rub?" she asked kindly since she's given him a backrub before.

"I don't think my back is the thing that needs to be rubbed right now." he whined

"Well I'm not giving you a butt rub," she told him.

Joe whined..."It's alright, maybe I'll go ask Adam?"

"To rub your butt?" she joked, "Baby just stand for a while and the pain will go away, trust me, I know."

He jumped... "No, not when my father is swinging a belt at you bare backside..." Joe whined then wished he hadn't said anything.

She sighed, "I know how it feels sometimes."

Joe stopped jumping; "You do?" she nodded shyly, "How?"

"Dar once did it to me," she said.

Joe was shocked... "Why?" She didn't really want to talk about it at the moment, "You don't have to tell me, I understand."

She nodded with a slight smile, "so, um, did Hoss or anyone say about the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" she asked to change topic.

"I have to sleep on a cot in my pa's room" Joe said as he rolled his eyes.

She sighed, "So I'm stuck in the barn alone?"

Joe sighed. "You could always sleep in Lexis room... Or mine"

"I'd rather sleep in your bed since it's closer to your pa's," she told him with a smile.

Joe smirked... "You wanna walk to the lake real quick? My butt needs to cool off" Joe smiled. She smiled and they went to leave and it started to thunder. She jumped. Joe jumped because she jumped. And then laughed.

She chuckled, "I hate thunderstorms." she whined.

Darry and Ben came in to the barn, the rest all came in also, "everyone got talking, we all are staying inside now, Rose will be in Joe's room, Joe as Ben said in his room on a cot, Pony and Soda with Hoss and the rest will find a spot," Darry told everyone.

"Good, because Rose, ya know I love ya, but good God, you snore," Lexi joked with a smile. Rose chuckled and hid her face in Joe's shirt since she hates thunder storms. Lexi then said, "Or that could be Hoss?"

Rose still chuckled and started laughing since Joe was tickling her, "I'm tired can we all head to bed? After Joe is a sweetheart and gets my pillow."

Joe saw his father eye him, "Sure but you'll have to tell me which one it is."

"My pink one silly," she told him and then decided to climb the ladder and got the pillow herself and tossed it down to him and saw him smiling since she was still in her short skirt.

"Oh Joe, want your pillow that you put over here earlier so we could just talk?" she asked. Joe nodded and climbed up

She sat there and chuckled when he got up there, she whispered in his ear, "To bad we have company."

He whispered back, "Who?"

"Uh, everyone on the main part of the barn," she told him with a smile.

Joe looked down and saw everyone, "Let's just go back further."

She giggled and glanced out and everyone slowly left since the rain let up some, she nodded to him to look over that they were leaving.

As Joe looked over he saw they were leaving. But saw his father looking up at him.

"Come into the house in less than a minute boy or I'll come looking for ya," Ben called.

"A minute pa? What about thirty minutes to an hour?" Joe asked.

"Keep it up boy or you will not be seeing her for a month," Ben said and left without saying anything else, "ten minutes is all you get."


	16. Chapter 16

"Awe pa!' Joe yelled back. Joe shrugged and said "Oh well, separation makes the heart grow fonder." He said as he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and sat on her knees in front of him. Joe smiled at her.

She pulled back, "Joe?' was all she got out kinda wanting him in a way, Joe looked deep into her eyes and pulled her closer to him "What, what to do?" she asked with a smile.

Joe smirked... then kissed her passionately. She slowly felt them lay down she just smiled into the kiss, as they started to lay down Joe turned her, so they were lying side by side. She moved her hands down the front of his shirt and un-buttoned it. He smiled as he started to do the same to her. With no care in the world she took his shirt off him and started to un-do his pants. He smirked and sort of helped her in taking off his pants. She chuckled as she felt his hands start pulling her skirt down. Joe smiled and tugged them off, as she began pulling his off. After they were both undressed she pulled back from the kiss and gave him a soft smile. Joe smiled back at her.

"Um," was all she gout and nodded yes.

Joe pulled a blanket over them and gently rolled her over, and then climbed on top of her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am or I wouldn't have started undressing you silly," she said. Joe smiled and laid next to her then they both began using only their hands on each other this time. About an hour later they hear soft rumbles from outside. She falls asleep. Joe stroked her face, and then soon followed suit and fell asleep.

"Hey pa, didn't you tell Joe and Rose to be here in ten minutes?"Adam asked.

Ben stopped, "Yes I certainly did. What time is it?"

"It's been an hour since you came in here," Adam told him.

Ben glared... "That boy... oh he's getting the switch!" Ben yelled as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Pa stop, let's just go look for them, plus Darry was telling me that Rose is scared as hell of storms, they might just be waiting it out," Adam said

"You may be right... But that boy is still getting the switch!" Ben said

"No he ain't pa, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he left his girl scared and alone?" Adam asked as he got his boots on to go to the barn to see if they are there still or not.

Ben stopped him. "You have no idea what that young man has done, do you?"

"Have sex with Rose?" he asked.

"Unprotected" Ben seethed

Adam nodded, "I overheard, but no need to whip him the entire damn time pa," Adam huffed and left to the barn. Ben followed after him. Adam got to the barn, climbed the ladder and chuckled when he saw Joe with his arms protectively around Rose. They were fast asleep.

Ben followed him and was shocked. "Joseph!" Ben yelled

Joe and Rose didn't answer, "Pa let 'em be, they need sleep and so do you, I'll stay up here also," Adam said making himself comfortable.

"Adam, I told that boy that he was not to be alone with Rose... I told him to be inside the house, which he would be sleeping in a cot in my room, and this is what he does!"

Adam huffed, "they were getting blankets, and you left him alone pa."

Ben huffed and walked over to Joe and shook Joes shoulder.

Joe jumped about a foot in the air, "crap, sorry Pa, we were letting the rain settle down some first so her stuff wouldn't get wet and the next thing I knew she was asleep and I didn't want to leave her alone," Joe told him, "Every time I went to call for you the thunder roared."

Ben nodded, his heart telling him to trust what his son said. But his brain reminded him of what Joe had done. "Well the storm is over now, get in the house."

Rose slowly sat up, "Mr. Cartwright?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. Ben looked down at her as he hauled Joe off the ground.

"Mr. Cartwright trust me when I say nothing happened," Rose pleaded

Ben smiled. "I want to believe that Rose I really do. I really would like to believe you."

"Well it's the damn truth," she told him tearfully and jumped when the thunder rolled a little more.

"Watch your language." He said as he sat next to her. "Adam, take Joseph in the house and put him in my room."

"Sorry sir," she said kinda scared why he's staying and making Adam take Joe to his room.

"I am going to ask you a question, and I want the truth, alright." She nodded. "You can even ask Joe, I do not like to be lied to. I tend to spank when I am lied to."

She nodded, "Just like Darry."

Ben smiled. "Did you and Joseph, have sex again?"

She looked him in the eyes and didn't smile, "no sir, we didn't."

Ben tensed... "Girl don't lie to me, I can tell your lying to me."

"I sir, am not lying to you one bit," she told him straight out.

Ben glared, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Why do you think I am?" she asked upset.

"Because young lady, your shirt is inside out," Ben hissed

"I have a t-shirt on under it, I took this one off because it was I was hot, see, I have a shirt on," she said and took her button shirt off.

Ben nodded. "Well then I guess I'll have to get the truth out of you the hard way." Ben said as he started to un-buckle his belt.

"I swear to God we didn't have sex," Rose screamed, "and you can't touch me with a belt like that sir, you're not my father."

Ben pulled it out, and doubled it over. "You know, I may just go talk to Joseph, the belt always seems to get the truth out of him."

She started to cry but didn't say anything, "why abuse your own children?" was all she whispered.

"I do not abuse them Rose, I correct them." Ben said, hurt that she thought he would abuse them.

"Hitting 'em with a belt in my eyes is abuse, that's why God gave us a hand," she told him with tears streaming down her cheeks still.

"I do use my hand, only when they could have hurt themselves or someone else, do I bring out the belt. And most of the time, I use it to scare them, to correct them with just the sight of it."

She nodded, "honestly, we didn't have sex Mr. Cartwright, I already told him that, that one time was the only time until we got married, if we ever did."

"I am going to go in the house, and have a little talk with him"

"Mr. Cartwright don't please," she begged.

"I need to hear the truth... I'm sorry; you should probably cover your ears."

"We, we um," she stopped

Ben started to go down the latter and out the barn. "Never liked spanking that boy with the belt... Oh well"

"Jesus will you listen to me for once?" she hollered.

Ben glared up at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said will you just listen to me," she said again.

"No I heard another word in there."

She sighed, "Fine, I said Jesus will you listen to me for once; look he only used his hand that was all."

"Then you wanna explain to me, why his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped?"

"I, I, um, used my hand on him," she said embarrassed

"Maybe I should call your brother in here, to get the truth out of you."

"That is the truth Mr. Cartwright," she said softly.

"No its not... you know what I got a better idea. We are going to go into the house, and then both you and Joseph can tell me the truth."


	17. Chapter 17

"Honest to God that's all we did Mr. Cartwright, use are hands, I wouldn't let him go any further than that because I do NOT want to be a mother at sixteen. So sorry for being in love and allowing his hands to wander below the waist line, he did roll on top of me once but I told him no," she told him.

"I heard you were on the pill?"

"I maybe on the pill but that doesn't mean we have sex every damn time we turn around, we're not like Dallas or Two-Bit," Rose told him with anger in her voice.

"Well then let's go into the house." He said as he held his hand out to her. She didn't take it she was kinda scared of him at the moment.

"Take my hand." She shook her head no and climbed down the ladder without him and she ran out of the barn and stopped in the rain with a giggle loving to play in the rain some.

Ben quickly followed her out and heard a giggle out of her and smiled as he watched her. "Rose. Let's go."

"I love the rain but not the thunder and lightning," she told him with a smile as Joe came out.

"Hey pa, before you ask the only thing we did was using our hands on each other," Joe said.

"Joseph, get inside and sit on the couch, you too missy," Ben ordered. She shook her head no with a smile and looked at Joe and nodded, to him.

Ben looked at Joe. "Obey me Joseph."

"Pa I did roll on her for sex but when she said no I instantly stopped and got off her and got dressed, then we laid there and she fell asleep after she used her hand a little longer on me," Joe said

Ben forgot about Rose and walked up the steps, grabbed Joe, spun him around and wacked him with the belt. "Lie to me again boy!"

Rose stood there shocked and scared; "he's not lying!" she shouted and ran inside to Darry. But couldn't find Darry so she went to Soda. Soda was talking with Hoss about a horse he use to have. Rose wrapped her arms around Soda's waist.

Both Hoss and Soda were shocked. "Hey you ok?" Both Soda and Hoss asked. She hid her face in his chest and shook her head no.

Hoss came up and rubbed her back while Soda held her. "You and Joe get in a fight?"

She shook her head no, "Mr. Cartwright is pissed because we're telling the truth and still hit Joe with the stupid belt."

Hoss stood up. "Now, you do understand that Pa is not hitting him Rose."

"Well he doesn't get that we're not fucking lying to him," she shouted and ran to Joe's room and fell on the bed crying.

Hoss and Soda looked at each other. "Quite frankly, I don't much believe them either." Hoss said softly.

Joe came in, "believe us about what? You don't know what's going on."

Hoss said "Well you haven't really given us much cause to believe you both Joseph."

"We didn't do anything in the barn okay, our hands might have wandered but that's it, we didn't have sex," he told them with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Joe, it's just hard for me to believe you," Hoss replied.

He mumbled 'Jesus Christ' under his breath and walked away really wanting to just get Rose and run away.

"Pa, can we talk?" Hoss called.

Ben said as he sat down, "Sure son, come sit down"

Hoss went over and sat down, "so, um, Joe told me what they did and I kinda believe him."

"Oh? What did he tell you?"

"Well, that the only things they did were used their hands on each other and he did roll on her but got off when she said no," Hoss told his Pa.

"They are lying Hoss. I've seen that look too many times on that boys face when he lies to me"

"You don't know when she's lying or not, she ain't your daughter," Hoss said sharply.

"And I do," Darry said from behind them. Pa and Hoss looked at him.

"I know that Hoss, and if she were she would be over my knee. I am talking about your brother."

"Pa, I know when he's lying also and he's honestly heartbroken," Hoss replied.

"So is Rose, Ben, the look in her eyes told me she's not lying when I talked to her about it," Darry said afterwards

Ben nodded and walked to see Joseph... "Joe can I talk to you a minute son?"

"Um, sure," he said nervously not wanting to be near his father right now for not believing him.

Ben sat on his bed and patted his sons' leg. "Joe, sit up and talk to me"

Joe sat up on his cot since he's sleeping in his father's room that night, "yes sir?"

"Come sit on the bed with me son," Ben kindly ordered. Joe nodded and got up and slowly and painfully sat on his father's bed. Ben patted Joes back and pulled Joe close to him and rested Joes head on his shoulder. Joe let out a sigh not sure what to say. "Joseph, talk to me, what's the matter?"

"Just the fact I was telling the truth Pa," Joe said softly.

Ben rubbed his sons back and held him close. "Oh Joseph, son I am sorry I gave you a spanking."

Joe flinched at the word spanking, "Next time hear me out better first Pa, especially when Rose saw it."

Ben felt him flinch. "You ok son? I felt you flinch?"

"Just that last word you said makes me flinch sometimes is all, and my butt really hurts," Joe said. Ben stood up and pulled Joe up with him, pulling him in front of him. Joe was a little worried about what his pa was doing.

"Joseph look at me..." Ben said. "I am very sorry that I spanked you in front of Rose. But that does not mean that I will not spank you for further bad behaviors, ok?"

He nodded and said, "Would it be alright if I went and talked to her until she fell asleep then came back here?"

Ben shook his head. "Not tonight son, I need to go talk to her anyway, Okay, I love you" Ben said and kissed his forehead. "Go lay back down son."

"Alright, night, love you too," he said really wanting to say good night to Rose and to see if she's alright or not. Ben walked out of his room and knocked on Joseph's door.

Rose mumbled "it's open."

Ben walked in and sat down on the bed. "Can I talk to you for a minute sweetheart?"

"Sure," she said softly playing with a string on her pillow.

Ben sat beside her and said. "Sweetheart I am sorry for not believing you."

"Its fine hardly anyone does anymore," she replied and felt the tears build up again.

"Well you can't really blame anyone sweetie. After what happened last time."

"Not about that," she harshly said, "that was a stupid, childish mistake which I wished never happened."

Ben smiled. "I am sorry about spanking Joe in front of you; Joe told me that it shocked you"

"Shocked isn't the word, hurt is," she said trying to stay calm about a lot of stuff.

"Hurt? Hurt how?" Ben asked.

"I hate any shape or form of abuse or stuff like that and when I saw you hit him I wanted to cry, hell I did and it reminded me of Johnny's parents," she stopped, "never mind about that please."

"I want you to know, that I love my children more than my life itself. And I spank them to correct them when they do something wrong," Ben told her. She just nodded and sniffled thinking of everything that's gone on the last few days was spinning around in her head. Ben wrapped her in a hug, and kissed the side of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

"What, what would you say that if I told you that I love Joe with all my heart and would stick by his side no matter what for the rest of our lives?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well I would hope you are talking about in the future," Ben said.

"I'm not saying we're getting married or anything but honestly if anything happened to him I'd be devastated, he's been there for a lot in the past and I care for him a lot, and to be honest if he ever did ask me to marry him I wouldn't hesitate to say yes," she told him truthfully.

Ben smiled, "well I would say that I would be very proud to call you a daughter in law."

She smiled at that, "well, would it be okay if I followed you to say good night to him?" she asked kindly.

Ben nodded and said. "I also want you to know, that Joseph is my youngest son, he's only sixteen and he's still my baby. I want him to need his Pa for a while longer." Ben said as he guided her to his room

"I understand sir," she replied and followed him into the room, "hey Joe, just came to say good night since I'm tired and all."

Joe looked up and saw her and tried to sit up as carefully as he could, "hey thought I'd have to wait to see you."

She chuckled, "Naw, I had to beg and plead to see you but here I am," she joked, "no really though all I did was ask and he brought me here, well, night I'll see you in the morning. oh also to be honest I'd rather have one of you two wake me since my brothers use the force called water to wake me."

Joe smiled."At least you get to sleep on a comfortable bed," Joe said

"Sorry babe, we could trade if you want?" she suggested and hoped he'd be the gentleman he is and say no.

Joe shook his head sadly. "No I can't. I figured I'd listen to Pa. And besides I wouldn't want you to have to sleep on an uncomfortable cot"

She smiled and gave him a hug, "alright then, night Joey," she told him as they hugged.

"Night" he said as he tried to get as comfortable as he could on the cot

She chuckled and started out the door, "night Ben."

Ben came in and said "Goodnight sweetheart." Ben said as he kneeled by Joe... "Joseph?"

"Yeah pa?" he asked kindly

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me, so it's more comfortable on your bottom?" Ben asked as he stroked Joes head

"Naw, I'll be fine pa, too tired to move," Joe said as he rolled onto his stomach.

Ben smiled. "Joseph you know that I only spank you, when I think you truly deserve it, don't you."

"I know pa," Joe said softly.

"I only spanked you with the belt, 'cause I thought you were lying to me" Ben said

"I know pa," Joe said

"You lost my trust Joseph" Ben said sadly. "Good night son" he said and got into bed. Joe didn't answer since he's asleep.

Lexi walked into Adams room. "Hey Adam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid, what's up?" Adam asked in reply.

"What's going on with Joe and Pa? I mean they both stormed upstairs?"

"Just an argument sweetie, Pa thought Joe was lying to him," Adam said.

"Why did he think Joe was lying to him?"

"It's nothing to worry about it's all fixed," Adam said not sure if he should talk to her about it or not.

Lexi looked at him. "Did Pa spank him for lying to him?" Adam softly nodded in reply.

"What'd he lie about?" Lexi asked laying next to Adam on his bed.

"Him and Rose," was all Adam said not wanting to talk about it.

Lexi gasped..." What about him and Rose?"

Adam sighed, got up and closed his door then sat back down, "The two of them were in the barn longer then Pa said to be. Then pa and him got into an argument and Joe and Rose did about what went on and didn't, Pa didn't believe them at first but after awhile found out they weren't lying."

"Why would he be upset if they were in the barn alone?"

"Lexi, its' complicated alright," Adam straight out told her.

"Please? I won't tell anyone you told me"

Adam huffed, "Fine, earlier today they had sex, Pa found out, he thought the same thing happened again and he found out they didn't."

"Ewe they had sex! Gross!" Lexi screamed out disgusted.

Adam covered her mouth, "Enough alright, it's bed time, get there before Pa catches out of your room." Lexi nodded and left his room. She then walks outside and where Pony is.

"Hey Lexi," Pony greeted seeing her head his way

"Hey pony can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he replied.

"Do you know what's goin' on with Rose and Joe?"

He shook his head no, "I tend to stay out of Rose's business."

"Do your brothers know?"

He shrugged, "just stay out of it babe." he said calmly with a smile.

"So many things happen around here and no one tells me!"

"I know the feeling, I just tend to not care anymore," Pony told her as he held her in his arms

She sighed "I hate it though"

"So do I," Pony told her and tired to stay awake. Lexi smiled and laughed pony chuckled, "what's up?" he asked kindly.

"Nothing much, just getting used to life with three over protective brothers and an over protective father," Lexi told him.

"Just getting?" he asked with a smile, "I'm used to the over protective family."

Lexi laughed "got any ideas for me?"

"Just go with the flow and try to ignore it sometimes, I do," he told her

"How do you ignore it?"

"Easy, when they are talking I act like I'm into something else, most of the time it's a book," he said.

She nodded. "But they get mad at me when they think I'm ignoring them"

"So do my brothers and Rose gets mad at me also," Pony told her softly.

She smiled. "Well what do you think of my brothers?"

"They're nice guys," he told her with a smile.

"Really?" she asked not believing him

"Yes really Lex," he replied with a yawn, "We should head to bed, well you in your room and I'll crash here on the couch."

"awe... Well I could make some hot chocolate and we could grab some blankets and sit on the front porch"

"Not tonight babe, I'm tired and we could hang out more tomorrow I promise," he told her with a smile.

She pouted... "Alright, Adam told me he wanted to talk to me before I went to bed, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, night," Pony replied, stretched out and slowly fell asleep.

She smiled and walked down the hallway to Adams door and knocked on the door

"It's open," Adam called.

She walked in the door,"Hey uh you told me to uh come see you before I went to bed."

"Yeah have a seat kiddo," Adam told her gesturing to the chair.

She sat down nervously curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

"I was just wondering how serious you and pony are, like, if you two are just friends or dating?" he came out and asked.

"Um well we are dating... But I really haven't asked Pa for permission for it... Cause Pa really hasn't had time to totally meet him yet."

Adam nodded, "don't keep it from Pa like Rose and Joe did."

"Was he mad about that?"

Adam nodded in return, "and more but it's not to worry about right now."

"Well can you Joe and Hoss, like do the interrogating and take some of the awkwardness out of having Pa do it?"

"That's pa's job kiddo," Adam told her in return.

"Well like talk to him a little? Pa always embarrasses me?"

"Sure, maybe tomorrow, now it's bed time before Pa finds out you're still awake," he told her and kissed her lightly on the side of the head.

"Ok" She leans over and gives Adam a kiss on his cheek. "Would it be ok if I warmed up some milk, before I went to bed? Mom used to always give it to me before I went to bed?"

"Just head to bed please, you'll be fine sis," he told her

She frowned. Then smiled as she teased... "What about a glass of water?"

"Go into the bathroom and get it so you won't wake anyone," he told her with a yawn.

She nodded.. "Ok good night Adam." She said as she gave him another kiss on the cheek, and a really long hug

He hugged her back then said, "now bed time little lady."

She got up and paused at the door and said. "You know, maybe I should talk to pa in the morning about letting me stay up later." She teased then went into her room, closed the door and got into bed. She turned over on her side, and grabbed the picture frame of her mother, and said. "Goodnight mom" kissed the picture and went to sleep.

Adam just fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Rose woke up and went to the living room and saw Lexi was awake at the kitchen table. Rose went in there and sat down with her, "Morning Lexi."

Lexi smiled at her, although tired, and said, "Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept alright, you?" she asked in reply with a slight smile.

Lexi smiled... "Could have slept better." She laughed, "I'm surprised Hoss's snoring didn't keep you up all night"

She chuckled, "I'm used to hearing snoring," she softly replied.

Lexi smiled... "So you wanna hang out today?"

Rose lightly nodded, "sure, sounds good."

"Any idea what you want to do?" Lexi asked and Rose just shrugged.

Lexi laughed, "So um not to pry or anything, but I kind of heard my pa yelling at Joe and then you yelling. What was that all about?"

"Don't really feel like talking about it right now Lex," Rose replied with a sigh.

"So you like my brother?"

"Um...Joe yeah I do," she replied with a smile.

She smiled back "Good, he deserves someone to make him happy"

"Yeah, we, we make each other happy, I can't stop smiling around him or when someone says his name," Rose said with a smile.

She smiled and said. "Well good cause I really like Pony"

Rose chuckled, "yeah he needs someone who can help him keep his head out of the clouds."

She laughed. "So did you like sleeping in Joe's bed?" she laughed

"It was soft but it was weird as hell," she told her in reply.

"Why was it weird as hell?" Lexi asked confused.

"It's just the fact that it's my boyfriend's bed and all," she replied.

"Speaking of, where in the world did Joe sleep?" Lexi asked her kindly.

"Your dad's room," Rose told her.

"Why did he sleep in my dad's room?"

"Your dad didn't want us sharing a room," Rose simply told her in reply.

"Well yeah but usually Joe would bunk in the guest room or Adam or Hoss's room, never his?"

"It was just the way it was," Rose said as she got up from the table and went out the door in the kitchen and sat on the steps.

Lexi sat there knowing there was more to the story, but decided to leave it alone... For now.

Joe comes down and sits at the table, "Morning Lexis," Joe greeted with a smile.

"Hey Joe I have a question for you. Why did you sleep in dad's room last night?" Lexi asked him curiously

"I just did, Pa just wanted me to," Joe said a little harsher then needed.

She gulped "ohh um what was the fighting all about?"

"Nothing," Joe said with a sigh not sure if she should know or not.

"Please tell me Joe I promise not to tell, if you don't want me to?" Lexi prided out of him.

"We had an argument about Rose and me alright," was all he said.

"How mad was dad?" Lexi replied.

"Pissed enough to get a certain thing out and use it," Joe told her hoping he didn't have to say the word belt.

"Dad spanked you with the belt?" smiling slightly glad someone else was getting the belt and not just her

He nodded softly, "over shit that I don't regret."

She smiled "Oh? And what shit would that be?"

"Just shit alright," Joe said sternly and Rose came back inside.

"You know. Dad would whip you with the belt if he heard you talking like that," Lexi told him harshly.

Rose sat down. "Lexi, we don't want to talk about this aright, its stuff we did, not you," Rose said and Joe smirked, "if we wanted you to know we'd announce it out loud."

"Well from all I heard last night you kind of already did" She said and walked away thinking to herself ' I'm gonna tell Adam and Pa that he's using inappropriate language and is being mean to me'

Rose got up and grabbed Lexi, "Come here," she ordered and dragged her out the house and to the barn.

"Do you really want to know?" Rose asked her rudely

"Depends... Am I going to have to be sworn to secrecy?"

"Well, maybe," Rose joked with a smile, "I'm being serious right now Alex."

"Hmmm I might need collateral, as I seem to have a tendency to let things slip," Lexi said in reply.

"Well your pa already knows and it's why all of us were fighting, just about everyone knows," she said softly as she went over to Cochise, Joe's horse.

"Oh what did you guys have sex or something?" She laughed as she was just joking. Rose didn't answer and just petted Cochise's nose. She glared over at Rose and didn't say anything either.

"Um, how do I put it into words?" Rose asked kindly but had a small smile on her face.

Lexi shrugged "I don't know I'm not the one with the secret."

"Well, um, I just don't want you getting pissed since we're friends and all," Rose told her. Lexi glared at her and Joe since Joe came out into the barn with them. "We, we um," was all Rose got out, "did have sex," Joe finished

Lexi looked at the both of them and said "Ewe... Gross." They started laughing and didn't know what to say to her. Lexi looked at them and said "Is that why you're in trouble with Pa?"

Joe nodded with a sigh, "Yeah it is."

Lexi nodded... "So uh why was Pa so mad about that?"

Rose didn't wanna talk more so she climbed up the ladder to the loft, "because he also found out we've been hiding the fact we're dating," Joe told her, "and plus you know Pa's rules."

"Why would Pa be mad about you dating?" she asked Joe.

"He's not so much mad about that it's about us having unprotected sex Lexis alright," Joe blurted out.

Lexi went pale. "Ok I am so judging you now."

Joe gave her a confused look, "what?" he asked confused.

"I said I am so judging you now! I mean come on, having unprotected sex how stupid are you!"

"She's protected another way," Joe spoke up.

"Oh what, the pill?" Lexi asked and Joe nodded."Weren't you awake in health class like at all?"

"I've been on it long enough Lexis, and trust me I've been awake more than you have been," Rose called down as she was petting Snowflake, the white kitten she named.

"They always say that any form of protection can fail," Lexi said. Both of them stayed quiet even though they knew that already. Lexi shook her head disgustedly.

"Lexis it was a mistake," Joe told her and prayed that Rose knew he was only saying that to comfort his sister.

"You know I looked up to the both of you, Joe you were my big brother and I idolized you for it. And Rose you were my best friend and I idolized you too. But I'm not so sure I even want to know."

"Lexis as he said it was just a big mistake that never should have happened," Rose told her sounding like she was crying.

Lexi rolled her eyes... "You know what, I don't care. If you wanna screw your life up, then fine. Just don't come crying to me when you do."

Rose sat there and cried a little more, "Alex?" she asked softly

"What!" Lexi yelled back with tears streaming down her face, as she turned to Rose.

"Can, Can I PLEASE talk to you alone?" she asked with a sigh.

"About what!" Lexi asked upset still about everything.

"Just something," she asked and Joe left the barn and went inside, "up here please?"


	20. Chapter 20

"What's up?" Lexi asked as she finally got to the loft of the barn.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened but can, can I tell you something that happened and you not tell Joe and I promise I won't tell your Pa about you and Pony dating?" she asked.

"What do you mean you won't tell my Pa about Pony and I?" Lexi asked confused since she didn't know anyone knew.

"I already could tell by the way you two act that you two are dating," Rose told her with a smile, "but I won't tell anyone."

Lexi sighed... "Thanks, I really don't feel like Pa taking the belt to me today"

"That's what friends are for, and Dallas kissed me," Rose spoke up.

She looked shocked... "When!"

"Yesterday when we went to the house to get the blankets and stuff," Rose told her.

"So basically you made out with another guy! While your dating my brother?" She asked kinda confused on Rose at the moment.

"No, Dallas put the moves on me and knocked me onto Darry's bed, I told him no though," Rose replied.

"Oh I bet you did!" Lexi barked.

"I did damn it Alex," Rose said.

"Tell someone who will believe it!" she yelled.

"Damn it I love your brother okay, Joe even proposed to me and I said yes," Rose blurted out before she could stop herself, "well in a dream he did."

"Oh I'm sure he did propose in a dream!" she hissed and climbed down the ladder and took off to the lake.

Joe came in the barn and went up to the loft... "Hey you ok?"

Rose didn't answer she was crying too much. "Joe," she started, "if I tell you something don't get mad please."

Joe sat beside her put his arm around her and said... "Come on baby, tell me what's wrong."

"Just, yesterday when Dallas took me to the house, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek as friends only and as a thank you, we went to Darry's room to get his blankets and Dallas grabbed me by the waist and started kissing me, I stopped him before he did anything else and I slipped about you proposing to Lexis," she said in one short breath.

Joe grew pissed at Dallas "You told her? How'd she take it?"

"She took off running but I also said in a dream you did, but I don't think she believed me about the dream part and please don't attack Dallas, he's a good guy friend and he didn't mean anything about it, it was just one of those before it's too late type things, plus if he ever tried it again he'll get a hand across the face, plus, let Darry deal with Dallas okay?" she said. "And," she stopped with a smile, "I always knew he had a crush on me."

Joe nodded... Not trusting himself with speaking at the moment. "Well how 'bout you and I head on inside for some lunch, then I need to stop off and talk to Adam? Ok?"

She sighed, "I'll be in, in a few, can, can you send Darry out here?" she asked.

Joe nodded, "Sure, well then I might as well go talk to Adam anyway." Joe smiled and climbed down the loft and went out of the barn.

She whispered, "Love you too." as he left

Joe left to find Darry and told him that Rose wanted to talk to him in the barn.

Darry nodded and went to the barn and climbed up to the loft. "Hey Dar," Rose greeted seeing him walking over to her and the kittens.

"Hey so what do you wanna talk to me about?" Darry questioned sitting down with her.

"Well, um," she suddenly got nervous.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked again.

"Well, Joe kinda asked me something," she told him softly not wanting to jump the gun and come out and say it

"Oh? And what was it that he asked?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"To um," she stopped as a kitten crawled up onto her shoulder and fell asleep, "to be his wife." she whispered the last part.

Darry thought he heard her say "to be his wife?" But was praying to the Gods that he was just hearing something. "I'm sorry kiddo, I think I heard you say something else, and what did you say?"

"I, I said that, what you said I said." She told him with a chuckle.

"What you said I said? What do you think I said?" He asked getting confused even more.

"He asked me to marry him Dar," Rose told him straight out.

Darry went pale... "Oh and what did you say?"

She thought of a good lie quick like and said, "That I'll talk to you first."

"Well the answer is no," he straight out told her.

She sighed with an upset look on her face, "he said we won't until we're both eighteen."

"Good, cause he needs to talk to his father, and get his permission first, and he needs to talk to me, and get mine first."

"Darry, please listen, he said that the proposal was more of a promise ring type, saying he'll officially ask when we're both of age and he has everyone's permission," she lied.

Darry sighed. "Good, then until then I don't want you two to be alone with each other, without a chaperone, present." She sighed and didn't even look at him she just sat there and petted the kitten on her lap. She had more on her mind than that and he could tell. Darry sighed and said. "Look I want to talk to you about last night."

"Okay," she sighed as she thought of how she liked the way Dallas kissed.

"I heard what you said to Mr. Cartwright, last night," he admitted.

"Oh, about what?" she asked a little confused since she had a mixture of stuff in her mind.

"I heard you tell him that you thought he was abusing his kids," Darry spoke to her.

"Oh, I just don't believe in smacking kids with a belt is all," she said with a blank look in her eyes.

Darry nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "I totally agree sweetheart, and I understand. But you need to keep those thoughts and comments to yourself."

"Sorry it just slipped since it reminded me so much of Johnny's parents right then and there when they abuse him," Rose said with a slight chuckle and wiggled her toes so a kitten could attack them. He noted the oddness of her since she's more outgoing than what's been showing.

He smiled as he saw the kitten attack her toes. "Well, let me tell you, I was near close to doing the same thing with you, when we found you up at the lake" He paused... "Alright spill it, what's really bothering you?"

"Don't tell Joe, he loves me too much to hear this, I lightly kissed Dallas on the lips yesterday, we went to your room to grab your blankets, Dallas to help of course, and he grabbed me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me, I kind of didn't stop him for a few seconds then said no to him and we stopped," she said.

Darry sighed... "Rose you need to stop this, I know Dallas likes you, but you need to stop giving him the friendly little kisses on the cheek, and to stop calling him sweetheart, or whatever you call him. Because one day Joe will overhear it, and he will get his feelings hurt."

"I don't call him names or anything Dar, yesterday was just after I told him Thank you for helping me with Tim the other day," she told him with a sniffle.

"Kiddo, when we were at the house, when Lexi and you were doing the project, we all heard you call him sweetheart," Darry said.

"That was just goofing around with him since he calls me silly names also, hell you heard him the other day call me baby girl," she told him, "and you're not getting after him?"

"He calls you that 'cause he likes you. But I'll tell you what. I will talk to Dallas, if you promise me, that you won't call Dally those pet names, or give him anymore kisses on the cheek, ok." He said.

"Yup," she said with a chuckle, "well I kinda like Dally also." she muttered the last part, "And plus, I only told him to be a sweetheart that's not calling him it Dar."

"What do you mean you kind of like Dally!" Darry asked.

She chuckled, "before Joe and I started dating a few months ago, I had the hugest crush on the hard-ass Dallas Winston," she told him with a smirk.

"So wouldn't you mean, you liked him, but now you don't?" He asked.

"Just as a good friend is all Darry, then I did but now it's more of a friend thing," she said with a smile.

"So what now your back to being friends?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "when he kissed me the feelings came back not as much as the feelings for Joe are around but just a small amount of them came back for Dally."


	21. Chapter 21

Darry nodded... "Well, you need to make a choice kiddo, you can't keep doing the 'I like him,' 'now I don't routine."

"Darry, it's like this I told Dallas we're friends only, that's all nothing more will ever become for Dally and I since I know Joe and I will never break up," She told him straight out getting sick and tired of most men at the moment.

"And what if your feelings for Dally come back, during your time with Joe, huh? What's gonna happen then?" Darry interrogated.

"Nothing is going to happen okay, I can promise you that they will not come back, his smoking and drinking ruined any chance of him and I being more," Rose told him with a smile, "I hate the smell of booze and smokes."

Darry nodded and then said, "Ok, 'cause I have grown too really like that boy. I think he's a keeper, and from what I've seen he really does love you."

"So, if he comes to you asking about him and I you'll say yes?" she asked hoping he was talking about Joe and not Dally.

"If he does, I'll make sure he asked his father's permission before mine," he said trying to be stern about it but a smile crept onto his face a little.

"Okay so that means you'll allow it when we are of age?" she asked.

Darry thought for a moment then said, "I'll allow it. Just as long, as we see maturity on both of your parts."

"I know Dar, no sex until marriage and not until we're eighteen," she said moving ever so slightly to try to give him a hug, "God I love you, Joe and these kittens."

Darry smiled. "Well then let's get down from here."

"Um, a little help?" she asked noting now she had all seven kittens curled up on her since she laid down on her back. Darry smiled and had gently picked them up and set them down next to the mama cat, and helped her up "Thanks, I was thinking I was gonna be a cat bed for a while longer," she joked and gave him a hug.

Darry laughed and hugged her back and said; "At least you didn't become a scratching post."

"True, would it be okay if Mr. Cartwright says I could, I could have a kitten?" she asked with a smile.

Darry thought. Then looked down at the kittens. "I'll ask him after dinner, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Darry," she told him and climbed down the ladder.

"Hey Adam, can I talk to you?" Joe asked standing in Adam's door way to his room.

Adam looked up. "Sure little brother, what's up?"

Joe slowly went into the room and closed the door. He went over and sat on Adam's bed, "well I, I need to tell someone this and I figured you're better then Pa."

Adam sat up straighter... "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, just, I kinda proposed to Rose yesterday, and it was quick like time rushed by," Joe said softly.

Adam's eyes went huge then he said, "Wait, hold it! Did you just say you proposed to Rose!"

Joe sighed, "It was sudden and it just blurted out of my mouth before I got the chance to stop it."

Adam sighed. "And let me guess, Pa doesn't know anything about this does he?"

"Not yet," Joe said with a sigh. Adam looked at Joe, and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Adam, please, I need to know what to do? It was sudden as I said and just came out of my mouth before the brain could stop it," he said.

Adam sighed as he thought for a moment then spoke, "What you need to do, young man is to go and talk it over with pa, before he finds out, and you take another trip to the barn with him."

Joe just nodded, "I'll do that now," Joe said with a soft, scared smile. Joe left the room and headed to Pa's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Pa, can I talk to you?" Joe called from the hall outside his room.

Pa called out. "Come on in Joseph"

Joe entered the room, "Pa, can, can I talk to you about something important?"

Ben glanced at his son and said, "Certainly Joseph, sit down son." Joe sat down and didn't know where to start. Ben looked at him, "What's troubling you son?"

"Well, um," he said softly.

Ben looked down at his son. "Joseph spit it out son!"

"I, I was wondering if it'll be alright if I asked Rose to marry me but we don't get married until we're of age," Joe suddenly spoke

Ben was in shock. "I am not going to say yes or no, until I see maturity out of you."

Joe nodded with a sigh, "Well, Pa, that's the thing though," Joe started

"What do you mean son?" Ben asked softly wondering what kind of mess his son got himself into this time.

"I, I kinda already did but told her that it won't happen until we are of age and that I'll get her a promise ring until we're of age," Joe told him scared to know what'll happen next.

"Before you asked me for permission!" Ben scolded

"It just slipped Pa, we were talking and it came out before my brain could stop it," Joe spoke softly.

"That seems to be happening to you more and more doesn't it Joseph?" Ben asked upset with his son.

"I love her, a lot Pa, I mean it, without her in my life I'd be, I don't know lost," Joe said with a slight smile.

Ben nodded with a sigh then said, "Well I don't approve of how you handled it. But you need to ask her brother for permission."

"I, I already planned on it Pa, could, could I use ma's ring?" he asked kindly with a tear in his eye.

"You may, but you will not get it until you are the legal age. And until then you will use this." Ben said as he pulled out an old promise ring, that he had given to his first wife, before they were married.

Joe chuckled, "alright thanks Pa, um, maybe all of us could sit around the fire and I do it in front of everyone, well, after I talk to Darry?" he suggested.

Ben thought for a moment and said, "Concentrate on getting her brothers permission first, then we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Joe nodded, "so, I, I should talk to Darry now since he's the one in charge of her?" Ben nodded and Joe just sighed scared to know what Darry would say.

"Well get goin'" Ben said as he gave him a playful swat to his backside

Joe winced a little, "dang pa, my butt hurts a little since earlier I sat on a rock."

"You sat on a rock?" Ben asked trying not to chuckle.

"Yeah, I went to sit down for a moment and never saw the small sharp rock," Joe said.

"Oh you poor baby! Do you want me to kiss your owie and make it better" Ben teased his young son.

Joe glared at his pa then tackled him on the bed and ran, "got ya Pa!" Ben laughed and chased his son out the house swatting his backside with an extra towel.

"POPS!" Joe called laughing and literally ran into Darry, "hide me," he faked begged.

Darry smiled at the sight of Joe running towards him. "What's the matter?"

"My dad!" he called "he's hitting me with a towel," Joe said laughing.

Darry laughed. As he saw Ben Cartwright come running up behind him. "Hey Ben! You missing a munchkin!"

"Yeah where did that little one go?" Ben asked laughing.

Then Joe said, "Hey Dar, I got a question for you."

Darry laughed and tossed the boy over to Ben, who took the boy in a hug. "Oh yeah? What's the question kid?"

"Well, um, I love Rose a lot and I was wondering if when the time came if I could marry her?" Joe came out and asked not too scared of Darry right then and there.


	22. Chapter 22

"You can on one condition, and I think your Pa may have already talked to you about it?" Darry told him.

"It waits until we're of age and you all see more maturity from me?" Joe asked.

"Of both you and Rose," Darry replied

Joe nodded, "um, could, could I do it tonight?" he asked.

Darry looked at Joe, "Talk to her tomorrow, alright bud?"

"Alright, um, Darry, I'm sorry for anything that's happened between Rose and I," Joe told him, "Same for you Pa, sorry for all of it."

Darry smiled and winked at Ben. Darry went over and smacked Joe's backside as hard as he could. "Alrighty Joe, now I can forgive you." Darry and Ben laughed

Joe winced in pain and ran, "I'm telling ROSE!" he called

Ben and Darry chase him. "Oh not your not young man!" Ben laughed.

"You get back here!" Darry laughed

"ROSE!" Joe called.

Rose jogged up to him, "yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"you gotta save me, and hide me!"

"What what's going on?' she asked confused.

"Your brother and my father are chasing me!" Joe said with a smile on his face.

"Follow me," Rose said and grabbed his hand and dragged him away from them, "what did you do?"

"Well, I told my Pa about the rock, and he teased me, so I tackled him on the bed and then he started to whack me with a towel. Then I ran into your brother for protection, and then he tossed me back to my dad. Then I asked your brother if he could forgive me, and he whacked me really hard on my backside. Then I took off. And now I'm here."

"Nice," Rose told him with a smile and kissed him,

He kissed her cheek back. "I really want to kiss you, but, I really want to prove to your brother and my Pa that we are mature."

"I know babe, I'm sorry, we should run back and tackle them, like tag team 'em?" she suggested.

"Tackle them into the lake?" Joe said

"Sounds good to me," she replied with a smile.

"Alright you go that way, I'll go that way. And we'll follow them down to the lake, and then we attack."

"okay love you," she said with a smile

He smiles. "Love you too."

"Now, let's attack!" she quietly shouted and ran towards the lake she glanced back and Joe ran the other way.

She ran up to Darry and jumped onto his back and they fell into the lake, "Darry!" she yelled.

Darry yelled out of shock as the water hit him

Rose was chuckling as she came to surface and glanced at Darry, "Oh crap." she whispered and watched as Joe and Ben went in the lake.

"Attack force!" Joe called jokingly as tacked his father into the lake.

Ben never saw it coming. But resurfaced and yelled " Joseph Francis Cartwright! You are in SO much trouble young man!"

Rose was laughing, "way to go Joe, we got them!" Rose called laughing.

Ben rose out of the water, and looked straight at Joe, and slowly and angrily headed straight for his young son. Rose swam over and dunked Ben with laughter. Ben looked at Rose with a not so happy smile.

"Hello Ben," Rose greeted with a smile.

Ben reached over and dunked Rose. While he walked over to his son and threw him over his shoulder, and began swatting his sons wet backside playfully scolding him.

"DAD!" Joe called laughing.

Ben looked over at Darry and said. "Well let's get these two up to the house and get out of these wet clothes." Ben said as he walked away still playfully swatting his son.

"Sounds good to me Ben," Darry called and picked Rose up and threw her over his shoulder.

"DARRY!" Rose called laughing.

Darry laughed and playfully swatted her

"Owe," she said softly.

Darry laughed. And put her back on the ground. "Come on let's go change."

"Sounds good," she said through chattering teeth.

Ben put Joe on the ground to walk and Joe went over and put an arm around her shoulders and held her tight to try to help her warm up some.

She leaned into him and Darry glanced over at Ben and smiled, Darry went over to him, "Well, looks like we'll be family in the future," Darry said loud enough for Joe and Rose to hear.

Joe smiled at her but then realized how cold he was and whispered into her ear. "Once you get changed meet me in the kitchen," Joe said as his Pa called him into the house

She nodded and went into his room where her clothes are and got changed quick like, she went to the living room and saw Dallas there, "hey, Hey Dally can we talk?" she asked kindly.

Dallas eyed her "Sure, have you decided to ditch the zero and get with a hero."

"No, I love Joe a lot Dallas, we, as in you and I, are only friends okay, I mean in the past before Joe and I we might have had a chance but now there's no way we'll ever date okay, you have Sylvia and I have Joe," she straight out told him. Dallas grew angry, but decided to let her go. So he nodded. "Dally look, I know you'll always be there to protect me and be here when I need to talk to someone, I like you for that reason, you're there for me, but as for anything happening between us besides friendship won't happen," she told him and went to the kitchen where Lexi and Pony are. "Hey you two."

Lexi eyed Rose..."So why were my Pa and Joe wet?"

"Joe and I ganged up on Darry and your pa and tackled them into the lake," Rose said kindly with a chuckle. Pony chuckled also.

Lexi smiled. "Sure but when I do it Joe yells at me, and Pa whacks me."

"Well, it was for a reason, your pa and Darry attacked us first," Rose told her.

"How did they attack you first?" Lexi asked then asked "usually Joe and you are pretty hard to scare?"

"Yeah well, Pa was joking with Joe with playful spanking and stuff, then Darry playfully swatted him, he ran into me, Pa dunked me, I got Darry in the lake for picking on me earlier this morning," Rose said with a smile. Lexi smiled and laughed.

"It was fun," Joe said walking up to them and lightly kissed Rose on the cheek, "want some hot coco or tea Rose?" he asked and she nodded, "sounds good, thanks."

"So, what to do all?" Rose asked with a smile. Lexi smiled and shrugged Rose chuckled, "Pony?" she asked

"What?" Pony asked with a sigh.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Uhhhhh I don't know, we can go swimming?" Pony replied.

Joe and Rose looked at each other and shook their heads no, "I'm still a little cold from tackling Darry in," Rose spoke up, "but you two are free to go swimming. I might convince Pa and Darry into letting Joe and I look up at the stars."

Lexi looked at Pony "Come on Pone let's go swimming!"

Pony nodded and the two of them left. Rose glanced at Joe, "Are you alright?" she asked. Joe nodded, "Babe?" she asked not believing him.

"Meh I'm just thinking about what my Pa and Darry said."


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh? What all did they say, wait let me guess it'll only happen when we're of age and if we show more maturity?" she asked.

"That means that we can't be alone, you know without a chaperone. If we really want to prove that we're mature."

"I know babe, and I agree with them," Rose told him with a smile.

Two-Bit came in... "What are you two love birds doing?"

"Funny Two-Bit can't find another couple to pick on?" Rose joked with a smile.

"Well I was going to pick on Pony and Lexi, down at the lake," Two-Bit said with a smile.

"Naw you're alright Two-Bit, so what's up with you?" Rose asked.

He shrugged, "nothing much, Hoss, Soda, Steve and I went on a horseback ride, and he showed us the whole ranch."

"Sounds fun, Joe could we go and possibly take someone with us not sure who, maybe Darry and Pa?" she asked kindly.

Joe shrugged "What about Adam?"

"Sounds good to me Joseph," she said with a smile.

Joe smiled and went upstairs... "ADAM!"

"What JOEY?" Adam called back using a nickname Joe hated that Rose gave him. Joe glared... Then playfully pounced on his brother's back, "Joe what's up?" Adam asked pulling him off his back and pinning him to the bed. Joe laughed and pulled on Adam taking him to the floor.

"Okay, you win kid, what's up?" Adam asked flipping them over and pinning him to the floor, "and the winner is Adam," the voice of Rose came from the doorway.

Adam and Joe smiled. As Joe got up, Adam swatted him with his slipper, and laughed

"Okay what are up you two?" Adam asked with a smile

"Can you be our chaperone?"Joe asked

"For?" Adam asked with a smile happy that Joe wants to prove stuff to his father.

"We want to go on a horseback ride," Joe said.

"Sounds fun, let's get ready and go," Adam said with a smile and lead the two young ones down the stairs.

Joe smiled and laughed and gave his big brother a kiss on the cheek as he pulled Rose out to the barn.

Rose chuckled, "what horse do I get, hopefully the black one back there whose a beauty," Rose said and walked up to the horse and started petting it.

"Yep, I'll get him saddled for you and get Cochise saddled" Joe said as Adam looked on from saddling Sport.

"Alright thanks Joey," she joked with a smile. Joe glared at her for the name. Rose smiled back. Joe got the horses saddled and helped her mount up, leaving his hand on her leg a little longer than necessary

Adam cleared his throat to get his brothers attention, "Mount up kid brother and we'll go for a ride through the woods."

Joe smiled apologetically at Adam then winked at Rose as he too mounted up.

Rose chuckled, "well, let's go I'll follow Adam since he knows the way and Joe could walk next to me or Adam could be behind us or something."

Joe looked at her confused... "What?"

"Just, it's been a while since I've been on a horse so Adam could either follow or lead us through the woods while you are on your horse next to me and this horse," she said this time.

Joe leaned further to whisper into Rose's ear. "Or we can ditch Adam and go have some fun." Joe said

"We gotta prove to Dar and your Pa we can be reasonable if we do want this to happen," she told him.

"I don't mean fun like that, I mean do something fun... that ol' Yankee granite head, your brother and my pa won't think is fun, but I can tell you it really is."

She shrugged, "we can't be alone though, if we get caught then we can't you know," she said with a sigh and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hardly ever get caught, just trust me ok. And if we do get caught, I'll take the blame ok."

"Then Dar and Pa will really say no, but, I do trust you or I wouldn't be marrying you when we get of age," she told him with a smile.

He smiled... "Well then we runaway. Oh come on, what about Romeo & Juliet. Their parents forbid their relationship, but they still loved each other and found away."

She smiled, "wow, you were awake during English," she joked, "as I said I do trust you."

"Well I wasn't awake; Adam schools me about not listening in English." Joe smiled. "Then when we get passed this ridge, we'll go." Joe whispered.

Adam, however hearing whispers behind him. Said "Hey you two! I don't wanna have to come back there!" Adam scolded the two in a playfully stern voice.

"Oh Adam, we're just talking about whom to dunk into the lake next time," Rose said with a smile but nodded at Joe.

Joe smiled. "Yeah and you won by a unanimous vote." Joe laughed.

Adam said, "Keep it up boy, Keep it up."

"Well Adam, it's true the two of us voted you for the next prank," Rose said helping Joe's lie a little more.

Adam smiled at joked. "Well then since you two are a team. I guess that means you'll share the same punishment." looking at Joe he said. "When I beat your butt black and blue." then started laughing at the nervous looks

"Adam!" Rose said with a chuckle, "well I might just be planning a thing of my own against someone." she chuckled and motioned to Joe.

"What was that?" Joe asked chuckling.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "So," she leaned over to him, "what now?' she asked seeing how their horses slowed down and Adam was a head of them a ways.

Joe smirked... "We could ambush Adam and tie him up in a tree, like to a branch."

"But he's over," she looked around, "he was here a moment ago, I guess he's a head of us."

Joe sighed... "This isn't good. Now he's gonna think that we deliberately disobeyed him." She gave Joe a worried look as she looked.

"Well it's not our fault he rides faster, man, my left leg hurts, could we get off and walk around for a moment, then head to the house and ask Adam where he took off to?" she asked kindly.

"Sure, let's ride up here a bit farther, there's a little cave that we can go into for some shade."

She nodded with a smile and followed along the side of Joe until they got to the spot, "here?" she asked.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, we can tie the horses up over there."

She nodded and climbed off her horse and walked it over to a tree and tied it up as well as she could, "so, what to do?" she asked and heard a roll of thunder in the distance.

Joe rolled his eyes at the sound of thunder. "This day just gets worse by the second." he thought.

She jumped a little when another roll of thunder came this time closer, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "can, can we go to the cave?" she asked in a kinda shakey voice. Joe smiled and led the way as they sat in the cave, "Will the horses be okay?" she asked kindly with a sigh.

Joe nodded, "They should be."

"Okay," she told him and sat close to him and glanced at him, "is everything alright?" Joe nodded. "I, I talked to Darry," she said softly.

"Talked to him about what?" Joe asked softly.

"Us," she said with a smile.

"I know, I talked to your brother today as well," he told her trying not to smile but failed.

"Oh, let me guess he told you that we can get married as long as it's when we're of age and we gotta show we're mature enough to?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep, that's it. Then I went to apologize for how I behaved that night. And he smacked my backside," Joe smiled, "He and my pa are way too much alike."


	24. Chapter 24

She chuckled and placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I, I love you Joe, a lot, and no matter what I'll be here for you and to be yours and yours only," she told him.

Joe held her tightly, and said " and I will be here for you always... Say Rose?"

"Yes Joe?" she asked.

"Have you ever wanted children? Not now but in the future?" Joe asked her with a smile.

"Yeah sometime after I got married," she replied, "you?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah, I always have. Of course my pa and Adam always said, 'Joe one day you're going to have a kid, who is just like you, and then you're going to see just how much trouble you get into"

She chuckled, "Yeah, Darry says stuff like that sometimes also," she replied with a yawn.

"But there is one thing... Um when you were little, did you get spanked a lot?"

"My mom and dad before the accident did for stuff that pony actually did, but after the accident Darry took over the whole parenting and sometimes he'd spank but not as much," she told him.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, before my mom died, she used to spank me a lot. Then when my dad had to go away on business trips, Adam started to spank me. Then now ever since it's been that way." Joe smirked. "Hey at least you don't have to worry about Adam spanking you," Joe laughed

"Yeah really," she said tiredly, "I think we should head to the house before the weather gets too bad." she told him and a flash of lightning came she looked out the cave entrance and the horses were gone, "crap Joe, the horses are gone."

Joe looked outside, and saw the horses were gone. He sat back against the cave, a sad look on his face. "Pa's gonna beat my butt" He said mostly to himself.

Rose shuddered at that saying, "Le-Let's hope they went home," she told him as she laid down a little and curled her legs up.

Joe sighed and laid down beside her. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to catch a few winks of sleep," He said as he put his hat over his eyes.

She smiled at how cute he looked like that. She placed her head lightly on his shoulder, "night babe," she whispered in his ear.

Joe smiled under his hat, and placed a protective arm around her, then maneuvered her so she was to the back of the cave and he was at the entrance. Making sure nothing or no one could get to her. She smiled and kinda wanted something to happen but at the same time didn't.

Joe noticed that she seemed a little restless, "What's the matter?"

She shrugged, "tired, but not tired, kinda scared in a way," she replied as she stretched her arm over his chest since she was facing him and using his shoulder for a pillow. She turned her head upwards to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Joe asked kindly.

"I really don't like storms and the fact we're in the woods in a cave," she replied kindly trying not to sound too scared.

"Oh babe you gotta get over the thunderstorms scaring you."

"It's just the fact the night mom and dad were killed there was a storm and that's why I'm scared of them, they remind me of that horrible night," she told him trying to keep the tears back, "But with you I know I'll be safe as ever."

Joe smiled... "My mother died in the middle of a thunderstorm too."

"I'm sorry," was all she could think of saying at the moment and jumped closer to him when a huge clack of thunder came rolling through right above the cave.

"She was on her way home and got to the ranch when the horse she was riding bucked and she fell off and her neck broke from the way she fell," Joe told her softly.

She sniffled not sure what to say so she cuddled into Joe's side closer, "My, my parents were on a date and the wagon stalled upon the railroad tracks, they couldn't get out before the train came, which was closer then dad thought." she cried into his side, "God I hope whenever we have kids they don't lose us at a young age."

Joe smiled at the words. "Yeah, I know."

She leaned up a little and kissed him. She didn't know what to do really, well other than kiss him quick like. She went to pull back but felt him wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. He held onto her. Both in the kissing and holding her, he was not ready to let go.

She giggled as he ran his hand down her back. "Joe," was all she got out.

"hmmmmm," he whispered.

"I," was all she got out and removed his hat off of him. Hoping he'd do something instead of her making the first moves and all. Joe looked at her, not sure what she was doing.

She chuckled; "I totally forgot what I was going to say." she kissed him once again and loved how it felt to be in his arms. He smiled, and enjoyed the kiss, as he laid on his back; he brought her to lay on top of him.

She pulled back for a moment, "I love you," she told him in a soft tone.

He smiled... "I love you more."

"Are you sure?" she joked and sat up placing one leg on each side of his body, just because she back was hurting a little.

"What sure that I love you? Of course I am," he joked with a smile.

"Not that, that you love me more than I love you?" she said chuckling, "And I know you love me," Joe smiled and brought her down to kiss him. "Mmm," was all she got out not sure what was going to happen or not going to happen. Joe let his hands run free, as his hands went down her back lower and lower, until they were resting on her backside. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted, she pulled back and smiled a slight smile, and "I'm yours till the end." was the only thing she told him.

He smiled... "So... Can I spank you?" He asked clearly joking

"Do whatever you heart or body desires to do to me, I'm yours," she told him with a smile. Joe smiled. Kissed her and whacked her butt so hard she flew forward. The slight motion of that made her let out a soft moan into the kiss. Joe brought his hands to her waist and slowly began to undo and unzip her skirt. She smiled more into the kiss as she let her hands travel down his shirt and to his pants and slowly started to un-do them as he un-did hers. Joe pulled her pants down and began to work on her underwear. Finally tossing them aside. Rose got his undone and took his jeans and underwear off at once and took him into her hand and started to lightly massage him. Joe moaned slightly and began brought his hand between her and massaged her as well. Moaning at the touch.

She pulled back and bit her lip and whispered, "God that feels good," She got an idea "Baby," was all she got out when she felt him slip a finger into her vagina.

He moved his finger in and out and then whispered... "Have you ever taken it up the bum?" he moaned.

She sighed and shook her head no, "when we were in the barn, that was my first time," she shyly said.

Joe nodded and laid back, exhaustion clearly evident on his face. She moved down on him kissing his chest she recently revealed as she went down further and further, she glanced up and smiled once she got down to his cock, she lightly licked him. Waiting for his reaction as she slowly licked him some more. Joe moaned and arched his back. She slowly put her mouth around him and started to lightly suck on him, just loving how his moan sounded, she pulled back long enough to say, "wanna taste of me?" she asked slyly with a smile on her face. He smiled wickedly at her, and nodded. She got up and turned so her vagina was where he could get to her easily and put him inside her mouth again; sucking a little harder each time she pulled up on him.


	25. Chapter 25

(MAJOR detail don't read if you don't wanna go into detail)

He began to lick her, putting his tongue further inside her and gently giving her little kisses

She moaned into his cock, 'oh god this is actually happening' she thought with a smile as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and used her hand on him to make him cum some. 'oh GOD' she kept thinking as she felt him lightly nibble on her.

Joe smiled as he felt her twitch. He pushed his tongue deeper inside her and felt her jump.

She pulled back to let a moan escape her mouth, "Baby, I, I have something else," she told him, thinking of the things Sylvia told her about what all went on at bucks.

Joe raised his head and looked at her. "What?"

"Let me go so I can give you it," she told him and felt him slip two fingers into her, "God that feels good."

Joe began thrusting his two fingers in and out of her.. "Give what to me?"

"I, oh god, I wanted to ride you for a while," she said and felt her body jerk as he rammed his fingers into her a little harder.

He smiled but kept inserting his fingers and rammed them in and out harder and faster

Moans were slipping out of her mouth, enjoying what he was doing, "Oh God baby."

Joe smirked, and smacked her on her backside he smiled at the sound and her reaction.

"Oh Joe," she called out, "enter me with your cock," she basically begged him.

He glared at her. "Don't be so greedy... or you'll get what greedy girls get." Joe said seductively into her ear

She smiled, "well maybe I've been a really bad, greedy little girl?" she suggested in a whisper in his ear then ran her tongue lightly over his lips.

Joe kissed her, then pulled her over his knee, and said. "Then you'll get what every bad little girl gets." he whispered, as he began to spank her

She looked up at him and slipped her hand around his cock and started pulling and squeezing him hard and fast.

The more she pulled and stroked the harder he spanked her

"Baby, that one hurt," she told him softly.

Joe smiled and then pushed her off his lap, "ride me." he hissed into her ear

"Sounds good," she told him and lightly pushed him down and straddled his lap, sliding him into her as she leaned over and kissed him. She then started to thrush and push onto him hard and quickly. A moan slipped out of her mouth as they were kissing.

Joe put his hands once again on her backside, and let his fingers enter her backside, then trapped her with a kiss,

"Mmm," she moaned between her lips as she allowed his tongue enter her mouth.

He pushed his tongue in further, as he took his fingers and rammed them in and out of her backside.

That made her push harder and faster on him, a few moments later she felt his free hand roam to her breast, 'God Darry would so kill me if he knew' she thought but enjoyed everything that was happening in that cave.

Joe moaned and thought the same thing... "Turn around" he moaned into her ear

She gave him a confused look, "So, my back is facing you?" she asked kindly. Joe nodded and got to his knees. She did what he suggested and allowed him to do whatever he wanted, not really sure on what to do.

He got behind her and told her to arch her back, and have her arms under her chest. She did as he said waiting for his next move. Joe took his cock and rammed it into her backside, and began thrusting like a wild man

"Mmm, oh God," she moaned out enjoying everything that was going on.

Joe was thrusting hard, as he took his hands, and rammed them in her vagina, and then would make her suck his finger

"MMMM," she said softly and ran a hand down the front of her and started rubbing her self lightly, she felt him shove his fingers into him, "OH GOD!" she screamed out a little louder than normal. Joe stopped thrusting, but kept himself inside her. He took his hand and began to spank her until her ass was red. "Oh God," she said and winced in pain slightly, "Baby it's starting to hurt this way, can you re-enter my vagina please?" she asked softly.

Joe realized that he was hurting her and stopped. "Oh I'm sorry baby." He said as he kissed her. "Do you wanna spank me?"

"Nope, I just want to have a good, time with you, like we had in the barn," she told him with a smile.

"Awe come on sweetie... you know you want to" he told her softly.

"Baby, sorry to say but not really, I just wanted to be with you like the first time we did this, but minus the kittens," she told him with a slight smile and a sigh not really liking this side of him.

Joe saw her sigh and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just, the fact that I wasn't ready for all that, except the oral, I just wanted it to be kinda like in the barn, just two people who are in love and engaged sharing a special time together," Rose told him as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him, "I love you."

"I love you too... We should probably get dressed, just in case"

"Its' storming out, no one will be looking for us right now," she told him and slid her hand down to him and positioned him so he could enter. She shifted just right and he slipped inside her. She slowly rode him. Joe felt pure enjoyment. She wrapped her arms around his neck then started kissing him as she continued to ride him slowly. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her

"Mmm," she said into the kiss as she felt the pressure building up more and more as she rode him, wondering what everyone would say if she did get knocked up. He started feeling pressure in himself and also wondered what his Pa would do if he did knock her up, saw it in his mind and grimaced.

Before she could get off him it was to late for the two lovers as they came together, panting and breathing hard as she sat on him still, "That was wow," was all she could get out.

Joe panted trying to catch his breath as he noticed both of them were covered in sweat.

She was still slowly moving on him. She looked him in the eyes and said, "we, we could run off and use our fake ID's," she told him seriously.

Joe smiled... "you still have yours?"

"Yeah, in my purse, back in your room," she sighed knowing that she didn't have hers wasn't a good thing,

"Mines back at the house too."

She chuckled, "we make a great pair if neither of us carry our Id's real or fake on us," she joked. She finally stopped moving on him and just sat there looking him in the eyes and a smile formed on her face.

Joe noticed the smile. And smiled back at her.. "What?"

"Just thinking how good it'll feel to be called your wife when the time comes," she told him with a smile.

Joe smiled... And kissed her

A while later she stopped kissing him and got off him, "we should get dressed," she told him with a smile and then kissed his cock again and lightly licked him as she had her mouth around him. Joe threw his head back in pure ecstasy and moaned.


	26. Chapter 26

She swallowed what he put into her mouth and pulled back when he was done Cumming into her mouth, "Hmmmmm, you taste so good," she told him seductively. Joe smiled and moaned some more.

She slipped her shirt on and that was all she put on and stretched out on the ground, she was tired but loved him, all of him. Joe put on his shirt and laid beside her.

She turned to face him and placed her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest, "I love you a lot Joe."

He looked at her, "I love you a lot too"

She smiled, "we should get dressed rest of the way shouldn't we?" she asked not really wanting to move. Joe nodded his head and stood up to dress.

She got up and got dressed also. She wasn't sure what to say to him so she slowly sat down after she was dressed and tried not to fall asleep. Joe sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

She cuddled into his side, thankful the storm is just about past, with the moaning and calling out they did the storm was un-known. Joe pulled her close so her head rested on his shoulder, and she closed her eyes. She slowly slipped into dream land as he held her closer. She was thankful she had a guy like him. Joe fell asleep thankful he had a girl like her.

Ben and Adam were talking, "what do you mean you have no idea where they are?" Ben asked pissed off at his oldest child.

"I mean I don't know where they are"

"What all did you three do?" he asked seeing the pissed mixed upset look in Darry's eyes.

"I took them for a horseback ride, we were talking, and then the next thing I knew they were gone."

"Did their horses slow up without you knowing?" he asked

Adam shrugged "I guess so"

"I know they took Cochise and the black one but I always knew they were faster horses," Ben told him.

"so why would they slow up?"

Adam stopped. "Take a wild guess Pa."

"They wouldn't, he promised," Ben said.

Darry spoke up, "the last time Rose was on a horse was the day before our parent's accident, she might have been taking it slow to get re-used to riding again."

"Then wouldn't they of told me? And we would have gone slower?"

"She tries to keep the stuff like that out of her mind, she was daddy's girl and always will be, anything from the day before and the day after and day of the accident is blocked out of her mind," Darry spoke up sadly

"What are you gonna do with Joe Pa?"

"Not punish him, he might not have known since as Darry just told us she keeps that stuff out of her mind, but I will have a long talk with that boy when we find him, which we'll start search in the morning since it's late and still raining out."

Adams jaw dropped open and said. "Well if he were mine, I'd" Adam went on but Pa interrupted him

"I know you'd slap him senseless but I know for a fact there are a few things she's hid from Joe," Pa said

"he still needs to be slapped senseless, on the anatomy in which he sits"

Pa rolled his eyes, "You know that little lady of Joe's got me thinking," Ben told him, "Not everything needs to end with a spanking of any form."

"Well maybe Joe needs a spanking from his eldest brother," Adam said with a huff.

"No you will not young man, listen alright, I know for a fact that Joe can't sit on a horse for a long time, he might have slowed up knowing something was wrong with Rose or something, I see the look in his eyes when she's mentioned or around him, he's in love for once and when the time comes them two young ones will be making our family and her family one big family," Ben shouted getting frustrated with his eldest child.

Adam rolled his eyes... "Oh come on Pa! If you haven't talked to Rose, you would still be spanking Joes butt,"

"enough or I'll use a belt on you son," Ben grumbled and left the room. Everyone else went to bed, but hardly anyone could sleep with the worry of the two young ones out in the woods alone.

The next morning rolled around and Joe was the first one awake. He looked over and smiled when he saw Rose asleep.

"Rose? Hey Rose, Wake up," Joe said lightly shaking her. She didn't move or anything, just the soft breathing. "oh come on Rose, wakey, wakey."

She just laid there where she was, not moving or anything, except the light breathing she was doing.

Joe started to panic "Shit what do I do"

"Rose? Joe?" The voice of Darry came from the woods.

Joe panicked "Hey we're In Here!"

"Joe? Is that you?" Darry called from the trail heading that way.

"Yeah It's Me!" Joe called back.

Darry entered and saw Joe and Rose there, "Finally we could you two; we've been searching for two hours, let's get her up and head to the house."

"Dar she won't wake up!" Joe said panicking still.

"She what?" Darry asked and knelt down next to Rose. "Rosie, come on girly." Still no movement from her, Darry picked her up, "let's go, I'll carry her back."

"I don't know what could have happened," Joe said softly worried as hell about his girl.

"She probably got sick last night during the cold weather and the rain, by the way, why weren't you two at the cabin last night?" Darry asked.

"Our horses bolted and it stormed too bad we couldn't see where we were going," Joe told him softly.

Darry nodded, "did you try calling for Adam?" he asked.

Joe shook his head, "No."

"Oh?" he asked glancing his way "was he too far ahead or something?"

Joe shrugged "I don't know we weren't paying attention to him."

Darry sighed, "It's fine kiddo, it happens to all of us once and a while, just the other day I wasn't paying attention to Pony and lost him for a while."

Joe smiled "Is Pa or Adam mad?"

"They both are but I'll talk to them for you since it kinda wasn't really your fault since Adam should have been paying more attention to you both also."

Joe nodded, then asked "Is my Pa gonna whip me?"

"Hopefully not since last night was just a mistake. Since I also told them that Rose hasn't been on a horse in a long time and probably had to get off to rest."They got to the house. Pa sees them.

Pa ran out of the house and grabbed Joe. "Where in the almighty universe were you!" Ben yelled

"Pa, I'm sorry, Adam rode off a head of us and didn't pay attention to us, we got off when the thunder came closer and took shelter till the storm rolled past, the horses took off on us or we would have came home right when the storm blew over, I am Soooo sorry, heck we even suggested Adam to ride behind us but he decided to take lead," Joe told him softly.

Pa nodded. He reached back and swatted Joe. "Don't You Ever Scare Me Like That Again!"

"I'm sorry, but, right now let's focus on Rose, she wouldn't wake up," Joe told his pa as Darry put Rose on the couch.

Pa looked at her "What's wrong with her!"

"I don't know we laid down on the floor of the small cave we found and this morning I tried to wake her up and she wouldn't," Joe told him worriedly as he sat down in the chair right next to the couch.

Darry looked at Ben and asked "Ben, can we talk?"

Pa nodded and walked over to Darry. Darry started to take Ben to the kitchen but heard Joe say, "God Rose I hope nothing bad has happened to you, I promise to take care of you night and day."

Darry smiled and glanced at Ben with a sigh, "Ben, I have no idea what to do."

Ben looked at him "To do about Rose?"

"Yeah, I mean at least they had each other there but no one could keep either of them from getting sick, I'm actually happy that Joe was there with her," Dar told him.


End file.
